


Bunker

by palishere



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Speaks Enochian, Cock Sucking, Dark, Demon Dean, Don't make me hurt them because I will, Enochian Handcuffs, Evil Dean Winchester, F/M, Forced, Forced Orgasm, Forced wincest, Have no expectations, I'm Going to Hell, Kidnapped, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, POV Female Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rape/Non-con Elements, Threesome - F/M/M, forced destiel, hostage, tied
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2018-12-26 12:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 31,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12058890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palishere/pseuds/palishere
Summary: Demon Dean kidnapped you last night. You are just about to wake to find that he has plans for you and Sam ...*Note:This is my first *Reader* story... I actually found this work ages ago and it finally inspired me to write...





	1. Waking up

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Won't Touch Her](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4530804) by [multishippinglover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/multishippinglover/pseuds/multishippinglover). 



You slowly come to, feeling groggy and your head is pounding something chronic. You are going to need pain relief to get over this migrane and just before you start to ponder how much you drank last night or what you even did, you hear two men whispering in a near argument. Confused and concerned, You still at the sounds of their voices. One mans voice in particular sounds almost desperate. 

Did they notice me move? 

"Dean... Let her go.. Don't do this...Please.." His voice begs, you can deduce they have definitely been arguing about something.  
"That's how it is... Are you gonna do it .. or am I?" A calmer but sterner voice says.

Their continued chat tells you that didn't notice you wake, thankfully.You assume that second voice must belong to 'Dean' and can't help but ponder -What it is- they are takling about. The sounds of their voices tell you that they are positioned in front of you and you can't help but feel a bit panicked, especially now, a quick flashback reminds you, that you were grabbed off the streets last night while on your way home. 

Should I peak? Should I try and find a door? Who are these guys? They're insane! Oh my God.. How do I get myself into these things!?

You try to calm yourself, No point working yourself up. You can feel tears trying to escape your eyes. If you were made of anything right now- It would be fear, Fear is coursing through your veins. You try to peak, in hopes you might see an obvious exit or means of escape. Unfortunately all you see is a massive blur, your eyes don't have enough time to adjust, instead you hear Dean excitedly announce that you're awake. 

"Dean... No... Just - please- let her go- Take her back!" Dean seems offended by the mans behaviour and pushes the man against the wall. Holding him there with ease.

"What's it gonna be Sam. Are you gonna fuck this little bitch? Or you gonna leave her to me?"

OhmyGod! Their gonna rape me! Sheer panic screams through your soul just as you eye off the rooms exit. You feel strong enough and with nothing to lose you run for it. You just make it out of the door when Dean screams at you to get back.  
I don' t think so, you psycho! Where the fuck am I!? 

You're screaming in your head as you dart to the right, down the long corridor. At first, you are holding yourself up with the brick walls that surround you. There's a doorway ahead. You stop with just enough time to look for the next doorway, heart pounding and adreneline scorching through your body, you find yourself in a kitchen, in front of you is another doorway, you step through and a large wooden table with a map of the world on it greets you.

What is this place? 

You don't hear footsteps behind you so you take half a second to look and plan your next move. There's stairs to your right.

"Where are you kitten?" Dean calls from behind you, stalking you from the kitchen.

You run past the stairs through another door, tears are running down your face but you haven't got time to wipe them away, you need to hide. 

Dean is tauntingly calling your name, he must have read it off your I.D. The biggest problem with this place is there is nowhere to hide, the furniture is wooden with thin legs, the bookcases are all built into the wall, the stairwell is cast iron looking. Everything is minimalistic. Who are these guys!? the hallways look like they all connect as you feel yourself running in a bit of a circle.

You stop at some sort of intersection and notice an open door down a corridor, you hope maybe there's something in there so you can hide, you turn in and gentley close the door. You're heart is still pounding and Dean's taunting is getting louder, closer and more threatening. You turn around. One double bed, a bedlight, desk with a red plaid shirt hanging over the desk chair. Above the bed is a small black fan, a small wooden cruisifix and a large aray of weaponry. After a passing thought that showguns wouldn't have bullets and the large black looking knife looked too heavy you decide to grab a small pocket knife and then you crawl under the bed. 

Now you can hear that other guy as well calling for Dean, trying to find him. Trying to find you. 

"Hang on Sammy... I'll make this all right once we find our new plaything..." 

You gasp, putting your hand over your mouth at the same time your heart almost stops and you nearly lose the contents of your stomach. You cry and sob quietly allowing yourself this moment of weakness while also trying to convince yourself that you're going to make it out of this. 

You hear a small commotion from outside and the only thing that makes sense is the two men are fighting and although you try, you can't hear their exchanging of words. A large crash sound tells you they are fighting right outside the room. You hold back a cry when the rooms door get busted open and the taller man, Sam, is thown inside.

"I think it's about time you took a time out, Sammy" Dean then closes the door and turns the lock into place. 

"DEAN! NO!!" Sam gets to his feet and starts slamming on the door and rattling the handle "DEAN!.. DEAN! .... Damnit!"

It's the first time you've had the chance to see either of the guys that are keeping you captive. He's wearing a blue plaid shirt with dirty torn jeans. And Shit- He's so tall. His brown hair is long, almost touching his shoulders and his right arm is in a sling. You scoot as far back as you can hoping he won't notice you as he turns around eyes fixed on the armory wall above the bed, you note he doesn't seem at all surprised by it. 

You watch as he uses that huge black knife from the mantle piece to try and hack at the door, but it doesn't look like it's budging. It might be because he's being forced to use his non-dominant hand.

"DEAN!! LEAVE HER!! DEAN- PLEASE!! JESUS!!"

Sam mishandled and dropped the large spear which startled you and wide eyed you stare and watch him bend down to collect it. Then it happens. He looks up just early enough to lock eyes with yours. 

"Hey!" he says in a quick whisper. You feel that fear building up in you again, you're just about to start begging when he continues "Shh-shh! Please don't scream! Are you okay? Did he see you? Does he know you're in here?"

Choking back a cry you shake you head and cry out softly "I don't know... What do you guys want with me!? Please... Just let me go!" 

"Shh...It's okay... I don't- Its- .... very complicated" You can tell he doesn't want to be here just as much as you. 

"What's going on? Who is that psycho?"

"He's... Not himself..." His voice is so calm. How can he be so calm? "I'm gonna get you out of here okay... I just need you to stay calm and stay still..."

Just then the lock clicked and the door swung open. Dean stood wearing a black undershirt with a red button shirt over the top. Old, dirty, torn up jeans. Sam rolled onto his back as he reached out for the black knife. Dean took a step back allowing the taller man to stand.

"Who ya talkin' to Sam?" He said with a devilish smile, you tried not to look but you couldn't help but stare at those bright green eyes. This man was more rugged than the other guy but his eyes were easy to get lost in and then nothing but black. His eyes were just black. 'What the Hell!?!'

"Dean ... We are so close... Give me the key, we'll let her go and we'll finish what we started.. We don't need to hurt anyone else!" 

"I don't think so... I think I'm done playing your games and we're gonna play some of mine now.. So, Last chance, Sammy, Are you gonna fuck this worthless bitch?... Or am I gonna have all the fun? GET OUT FROM UNDER THE BED!" His voice sounded distorted and not human. You screw your eyes shut and pretend you didn't hear him.

Oh God.. Why!? Oh God- Please help me. Praying never helped you before but it is always somewhat comforting. Somehow.

"You better make a desicion right now, Demon me or human you... Get out from under the bed! Now!"

Your hands are visibly shaking, slowly you reach out and drag yourself out from under the bed. It doesn't take much to get the tears flowing again.

"Please.." You beg softly " Please.. J- Just let me go..."

"Can't do that kitten... Undress..." Dean smirks

"Oh.. God..." You start to sob.

"Dean... I know you're in there... Don't do this..."

"You're out of options! Either you're gonna enjoy the gift I've brought you... Or I'm gonna break her.. and you know i'll enjoy her..."

"I'm not going to hurt her!" Sam argues "And neither are you, Dean!"

"OhmyGod..." You choke. "Please ...No..."

Dean turns only to close and lock the door behind him, ensuring you won't run off again. 

"Take your clothes off..." Deans eyes turned to black again and you can't help but wonder if there's any truth to him being a demon. But you're frozen still unable to follow his orders and you know this man doesn't intend to be gentle with you. "Take them off"

"Please... " You continue to beg turning your eyes to the tall man with the sling "Please.... I'd rather it be you.." You shut your eyes in embarrassment "..Please..." All you can think is how badly Dean is going to hurt you, and maybe. Just maybe. They'll let you go afterwards. And you can just go home. Your mind is racing with everything that has happened in the last hour and you only admit that you're out of options. Sam will continue to refuse, seems he's not so bad after all.

"Huh... See Sam... The girls dig ya... But if you don't want her?"

Sam looks at you with big brown eyes, they can only be descirbed at the sort of eyes a hungry dog gives your hotdog while you're eating it. Sad eyes. disappointed.

"Dean... We can't..." Sam shakes his head, his last act of defiency. Dean approaches him, their bodies barely inches from each other. And finally, after Sam has thought it over again and again in his head. "If I do this... You don't touch her."

"Promise" Dean smirks, knowing he's won, he puts his hand on the black knife and takes it from Sams hand. 

Barely able to breathe, you start to remove your clothes until you are only wearing a bra and panties, it's nothing fancy. Neither you nor Sam can look at each other, you keep darting your attention to the locked door, the only one in the room. The one Dean is guarding. 

The air is cool on your skin and goosebumps slowly start to form. Sams form is standing in front of you and he whispers an apology, which makes you choke back more tears. His strong arms hold either side of you and he slowly guides you to sit on the edge of the bed. He sits beside you and whispers another apology as he presses his lips to your cheek. Then your neck. Your shoulder. He drags it out as long as he can. He gets on top of you, legs either side and continues to kiss you. He reaches a hand below you. Now your bra is sitting loosely on top of you. 

You can sense Dean moving about and become instantly startled when you see him standing behind Sam. But not as startled as Sam does when Dean reaches around with one hand to Sams belt buckle. Sam stiffens and halts all actions.

"Dean! What're yo-"

"Shh Sammy..." Dean whispers. "Just helping you. Can't get much done with these in the way" Deans now undone Sams belt and jeans, sliding the zipper down. It isn't hard to sense the awkwardness, Sams skin starts to burn up with embarrassment. You assume it's because he's not had sex while being held hostage before. 

"Dean.. You said you wouldn't- "

"Wouldn't touch her Sam... But you.... you're fair game..." Sam tried to move back, but is stopped by Dean. 

"Dean... Don't..." Sam grunts in a low growl, you can just see Deans hand sliding into Sams pants as the demon plays with Sams privates. His face doesn't hide anything, he feels completly uncomfortable with this man behind him. 

"Kiss her Sam..." Dean whispers like the devil on his shoulder. "Do it..." Sam leans forwards obediently and continues to kiss you. "Take her bra off..." You lean forward to help Sam. It's clear now. He really doesn't want to be here either. And, you can't help but be a little turned on by the site. On a normal day, this situation was saving you internet data. You weren't about to deny it. These guys were what dreams were made of. They were hot. "Go on, Sam, Get one of those tities wet.." 

You could feel your heat rising and gasped out a small moan as Sam took one of your breasts in his mouth and kissed you passionately. You could feel his tongue circling your nipple and you hated the way your lower region tingled with anticipation. You knew your face was red. Flushed with embarrassment and need. Sam pulled away from breast one and as he took the other you couldn't help but wrap your arms around him and pull yourself closer to him. 

Spying over his shoulder, you now understood why Sam took orders so obediently from Dean. The snake had a knife to Sams lower back, directed at Sams spine. You were both being raped. The thought sickened you. Sams left hand was now groping your breast while Dean continued to play with Sam. His pants sat loosely around his hips until Dean told him to 'put them around his ankles' 

"Jesus Dean... Please... This isn't you..." Sam whinced in pain, you could only assume that knife was getting painfully close to severing skin. or worse.

"Shut it..." Dean snapped.

You heard the clinck from the belt his the floor and before you knew it Dean had his hands locked in Sams hair and dragged him down to his knees, he pushed Sams face towards your crotch.

"Oh God!" You flinched.

"What do you think Kitten? Want Sam to clean you out before he takes you for the best ride of your life?"

"OhmyGod..." The words got caught in your throat as Dean pulled the knife out and cut the sides of your underwear off, telling Sam to remove the cloth. You knew you must have looked like a mess down there. The coldness from being exposed tells you exactly how badly your body wants this. 

And now Sams face is being pushed into your crotch and a loud moan escapes you. You put your hand down towards Sams head defensively and Dean gives a quick laugh at your response. "Get that tongue out Sam..." You arch your back when you feel his tongue glide across your most sensitive parts and you can't control the moans that follow. Your hand is now on Sams head. Just when you think you're going to expode Dean pulls Sams head away.

"Get up" Dean pushes Sam on top of you and it's safe to assume he replace the knife back at it's original home at the base of Sams spine. "Take those off" You don't realise it at first, but Deans talking to you. He wants you to remove Sams underwear and you realise when you remember Sams arm is in the sling, he can barely hold himself up. 

"Okay... I'm doing it... Please don't hurt us!" You just touch the band around his hips and you freeze. You hear your mind scream at you 'What are you doing!?' But you haft to. 

"Oh, Kitten... I'm going to hurt you both a lot more than you realise..." His voice is so calm but so threatening. He's completely in charge. "I want those around his ankles" He winks at you "Thanks, Kitten" You feel Sams bare hips and you're a little jealous that he gets to keep his top on. "Alright Sammy, You remember what to do, don't ya?"

Sam pulls back and slowly lines his swollen cock to your entrance, giving you those few seconds to prepare for the intrustion. But nothing ever could. You give a low moan as Sam pushes inside of you, letting you adjust. Sam starts to move his hips, pumping into you. You are both working up a sweat. When Sam randomly stops and you partly whine

"Fuck" He whispers in a shocked moan and suddenly his forehead is pushing on yours as he moans softly. He's leaning on his sore arm as his other grips at the sheets and you're turned on and beyond curious to know what is happening. Sams cock slides out and you push your hips up aching for more. But he just keeps moaning. You try to look behind him and while he is blocking most of your veiw you can see Deans not standing behind him. "Dean..." Sam calls in a breathy moan "Stop..."

"Don't stop fucking her Sam... Or I'll take over" Dean eventually responds. But Sam can't hold himself up with whatever Dean is doing to him. Sam merely responds with a louder moan and for some reason you can't help it you lean forward and catch the moan with your moan as you grab a hold of Sam and pull him down for a kiss. Parts of you can't begin to understand why you do it. But you reach down to Sams cock, giving it a few quick strokes and line it back up with your privates. 

You looks at Sam and his eyes are just the most beautiful things you've ever seen, you don't know where he went but his eyes are glazed as all he can focus on is Dean. His cries get louder, like he's close. And you swear you've never seen anything this hot before. And all of a sudden Sams back, pushing himself inside you again, and you're moaning with him. 

"Fuck!" Sam calls out again "Dean... I -I'm .... It's too much!..."

The pressure is building inside you and you know you're close. Sam is hitting that sweet spot inside you, like he was born with a map to it and your moans become louder and your breath quickens. 

"Oh... I'm close..." You moan and you wrap your hands around him again, pushing your hips into his helping him hit that spot everytime. You wrap one of your legs around him.

"Cum Sam... Cum inside her..." You forgot Dean was even there, it's the quietest he's been and the words are barely registering in your ears but once they do you let go of Sam and push into his chest, trying to push him away.

"no..-ohmyGod- " You moan. But Sam is 180 pounds and no matter how you push and beg he isn't budging. "No! Pull out!"

"De- Dean..." Sam wimpers.

But whatever Dean is doing proves too much for him to handle as Sam bursts inside of you. Moments later you are equally as spent and Dean stands above you both still completely clothed.

Dean is looking down at you and Sam with that power-crazed smirk and while you're exhausted and inches from passing out, you can't drag your vision away as you watch Dean. He puts his hand on the back of Sams head and gently runs his hand down Sams spine. You feel Sam shiver above you as Deans hand nears the base of Sams spine.

"Good boy Sam..." Dean whispers. His words just loud enough you to hear him and then he makes pace for the door. Leaving the silence to quickly fill the room.


	2. Just You and Dean.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After falling asleep in Sams arms, you wake to him and Dean fighting again... But this time Sam can't save you from the demon...

"Good boy Sam..." Dean whispers. His words just loud enough you to hear him and then he makes pace for the door. Leaving the silence to quickly fill the room.

*****

It's been about twenty minutes since Dean left Sam panting on top of you. You can feel dried tears on your cheeks, the wetness from below and you just have no idea what to think. You look through Sams hair at only door that is keeping you here. You can feel the fear building as well as Sams heart beating through his chest and over yours. 

And for some reason, you raise your hand and rest it on his head, softly gripping his hair in comfort. It's impossible to explain but you feel somehow connected to Sam. Safe. It's probably because you feel like you need to comfort each other in this moment. Sam wimpers another apology as he explains that he didn't mean for anyone to get hurt. But how can this guy seriously believe he's the reason any of this happened?

You eventually put your hands to Sams shoulders to help him roll off of you, being constantly aware that his shoulder is supposed to be healing and for a moment you both just lay there, next to each other, exhausted and embarrassed from the earlier events. 

He's going to come back. You know it. Eventually, that door is going to swing open and Dean is going to be in that doorway again and what's going to happen next? You break into tears at the thought and Sam rolls over to comfort you, wrapping his arms as best as he can and holds you tight. And for a moment in the warmth of Sams arms you let yourself close your eyes, even if just for a second and you fall asleep.

You wake to the sound of an argument. Unsure how long you've been out and as your eyes adjust you see Sam standing between you and Dean, who is occupying the doorway. You curl up out of fear, gripping the sheets on the bed to your naked body and continue to watch them argue.

"Sam... I'm gonna need for the rest of your clothes to come off..."

"That's not gonna happen."

"Sammy, Don't fight me..."

"Dean, this needs to stop! You need to let her go! and we need to finish-"

"I don't need to do anything! Now take your shirt off!" He growled warningly.

"Dean, we're not- I'm not-"

"Sam..." Dean practically sang. "I'm not as patient as I used to be... I brought you a gift and you've only used her one..."

"Dean, I'm not going to have sex with a random girl that you kidnapped..."

"You already did, Sammy... But if you don't want her..." 

Dean raised his arm towards Sam and you realise, that when he said demon earlier he really meant it. Like watching Starwars Dean swung his arm effortlessly and Sam flew to the side of the room landing against a bookcase with a thud. Books were now a mess along the floor and Sam is out of your sight. Part of you wants to check to see if he's okay but you're too scared to move. Especially now, that Dean has his eyes in your direction. "And how's our little plaything? Did you rest up?"

You pull the blankets up higher covering your body as you start to tremble. Dean starts to stalk you, making his way towards the bed. Just as Dean gets a knee on the bed he's tackled by Sam. The fight doesn't last long and ends with Sam being thrown outside of the room, the door slamming shut behind him. And now it's just You and Dean. 

"Where were we?" Dean says calmly from the end of the bed. Sam is screaming helplessly at him from the other side of the door, bashing on the frame. A quick cry escapes you as Dean walks over to you grabbing one of your ankles and forces your legs apart. 

"Please... Don't..." You quietly beg as Dean drags the blankets off of you and eyes off your naked form. Dean hushes you remarking that he's heard enough defience for one day as he pulls your body close to his and undoes his belt buckle. His jeans fall. One of his hands is constantly holding your ankle so you can't pull away and even if you could, you are in no shape to fight back.

Sam is pounding on the door begging Dean to stop. Your body is flushed against Deans and you start to sob as you watch the demon slick his cock and stroke visciously. Your head is a mess of screams both yours and Sams from the other side of the door. Dean lines his cock up stretching his body over yours as he sinks inside of you.

You gasp and put your hands to his chest in a half attempt to push him away- knowing it will gain nothing. You are like a ragdoll to this black eyed man. But you aren't making enough noise for him. He stops for a split second to whisper to you as he softly kisses your face.

"You see, Kitten...Sammy's on the other side of that door and he has no idea what's happening in here... So I'm gonna hurt you just a little so he knows full and well what I'm doin' ... And next time- Maybe- He won't say No..."

You sob at his viscious words knowing full heartedly that he is about to become more rough with you. He grabs roughly at your hips and jerks you closer to the edge of the bed and bends your knees to pin you down at a better angle and starts to thrust deeper into you forcing you to gasp and moan. Hitting that sweet spot deep inside you.

But it's still not satisfying enough for him. Your hands are at his hips trying to lessen the assault on you, trying to prepare for the deep pounding that you are being forced to receive. Dean leans over you and his big hands wraps itself around your throat. And instantly you panic, mind screaming the words 'he's gonna kill me' and your arms flail trying to pull his arm off of you. You can feel it building inside- at the back of your throat and when Dean finally lets go of your bruised neck you let out a god-awful scream for Sam to help you. 

But your noise is cut off and your vision is a blur as Dean grabs at you again and when he lets go, you scream out for Sam again. And this time, Dean gets the response he wanted Sam is screaming bashing at the door, trying to knock it off of it's hinges to save you.

"PLEASE! STOP! SAM!" You belt out, Deans pace picks up and slows down and picks back up as he continues to force you closer to orgasm. And as long as you keep screaming for Sam, Dean has stopped strangling you. You arch your back, You are so close and Dean finally releases his demon seed inside of you. But getting pregnant is the least of your worries now. 

"DEAN!... DEAN?" Sam calls out. 

Dean lets the door swing open and slides out of you as Sam falls through the doorway but your eyes are fixed on the rooms ceiling as you push your consciousness far, far away, deep inside where the demon can no longer find you. Can no longer hurt you.

Dean and Sam exchange words of anger. Sams begging for Dean to stop, again. Why does he bother? and Dean warns Sam that next time he won't go easy on either of you. What happens next is a bit of a blur, But you feel the bed sink as Sam flops in beside you in an attempt to comfort you. You try to pull away from him but for some reason he isn't having any of it. He wraps the sheet around you and pulls you in close to him and you hear him speaking to you. Empty promises mostly. But you hope there's some truth when he says

"Always keep fighting... It's all going to be okay..."


	3. Double fellatio

_He wraps the sheet around you and pulls you in close to him and you hear him speaking to you. Empty promises mostly. But you hope there's some truth when he says._

_"...Keep fighting... It's all going to be okay..."_

Your body isn't your own as it shakes in Sams grip and you're too frightened to close your eyes this time. You can hear Dean far off into the distance calling out to Sam, his voice makes the contents of your stomache flip around uncomfortably. 

"Sam! Sammy... I hope you took that fucking shirt off..." His voice is getting louder, closer and you flinch in Sams grip again. He hasn't taken his shirt off and the thought scares you. What if that demon punishes you for Sams defiance? 

"Blue isn't even your colour... I definitely prefer red on you..." He sings the word red and you can hear the insinuation that he prefers Sam to wear blood. 

You want to ask Sam what they are both doing here and why he keeps defending this monster but you just sob as Deans taunts become louder and closer to the room that he's keeping you locked in. His room. 

He is coming back and the thought of that demon taking you as rough as he did frightens you enough to roll over in Sams arm and whisper to him.

"Please... Please...Don't let him touch me... P-Please.. Just... Just do as he says..." Sam grips you tighter like he knows it's what you want and for some reason he eyes off your shoulder and sees the bruises around your neck and slowly must realise what Dean had done. You unknowingly hold Sams healing arm as you continue to beg him. "...Please"

"Well... Ain't you two cute..." You hear Deans voice creep into your ears from the doorway. And you swear it's the first time you don't instantly cry at how close he is. "Sam. I told you to take that fucking shirt off..." 

Sam rolls away from you to get to his feet. You shudder, not wanting him to leave you. You keep your eyes low not looking up at either man and the little you can see tells you Sam has removed his shirt. 

"Now, there we go... I take this bitch once and you're prepared to follow my orders like a good little soldier... Daddy would be proud of you" 

Sam doesn't retort. 

"Alright, We're gonna try this again... Sammy, take the rest of your clothes off and Kitten, scoot down here to the end of the bed so I can see you..."

You look across to Sam who is standing there with his belt undone, no shirt and his head hanging down with his arms by his side. He looks so defeated. But he is all you have, if you have any chance of living through this. Your attention is snapped back to Dean.

"No, no... Kitten don't look at him... He isn't going to save you... Now get on the edge of the fucking bed..." 

You lift your arms and surprisingly without tears you heave yourself to the foot end of the bed, letting your feet dangle off the end. 

"Sam. Come stand here" He points at the direction of your knees.

God, you hope Sam just listens because if you had to pick, right now, it'd be Sam. 

Sam moves into your vision and you can see he still has pants on. He still has his head down, his hair falling forward so you can't see his face. 

"God Sam you look delicious..." and Dean is stalking dangerously close behind Sam, grabbing at his hips.

"Dean! Don't." Sam pulls away from Dean, nearly causing his elbow to strike the demon in the face as he does. The defeat in Sams eyes looking horrfyingly close to anger. "Don't touch either of us..." Dean snickers at the taller man. 

"What are you gonna do?" Dean quickly grabs Sams neck and roughly pushes him down over you, pinning you both to the bed. Not that you were going anywhere.

"Dean! Ah!" Sam hissed his shoulder being twisted unfavourably his other arm is pinned between the two of you. 

"I've been checking you out since you hit your teens"

"Ugh... Dea- Nn!.." Sam continues to growl above you.

You have a clear view of Dean, one of his hand is fit tightly in Sams hair the other is holding Sams neck down as he grinds himself against the taller man. Sam is fit and heavy on top of you, especially with Dean pushing his body down ontop of yours. 

"You fucking loved it before" Dean spits quietly at Sam as he mildly bucks between you and Dean. "And what now you're not interested... Just when I thought we were getting somewhere..."

"Dean! Get. Off!"

You make small noises of pain and discomfort as Sam is pushed down on you, you don't dare speak and for that you feel a litle guilty that Sam is taking this one. You squeeze your eyes shut momentarily, whispering a small prayer, asking God to send you the strength of Archangel Michael, like you have in times of trouble previously.

"Stop fighting me Sam! You want this.. I can tell.."

"Fuck off!"

Dean isn't wrong, well, Sam might not want this in a consentual way, but as his body rocks between yours and Deans, you can feel his shaft nudging into you. Sam manages to pull his arm free and swing it around and Dean catches it and pins it to Sams back. 

"Dean! Stop! This isn't-"

"Shh.. Sam, I'm your brother I know what you like..." Dean is now on a tangent calling out your features, like a check list; the colour of your hair, the length of it, your body shape and he finishes calling you a little nerdy. 

Dean pulls back and rips Sam with him, he holds their bodies flushed together and it doesn't seem to matter how Sam tries to pull away from the demon. Dean tells Sam to remain still as he puts a small but deadly looking knife to Sams throat, remarking that Sam wouldn't want him to cut his atrocious hair. Sams hand is painfully pinned behind him but he seems to be calmer with the knife threatening his throat. 

"Come here kitten, stand in front of us..." You blindly follow his orders knowing that you are no match for him. The thought of what he would do if you tried to run right now is more frightening that what he'll make you do. You stand in front of Sam but dare not raise your eyes, you want to, you want to comfort him with some sort of look or small smile but this is usually the part where-

"Unzip my brothers pants..."

"Brother?.." You squeak with your eyes wide and now that he's said it, Holy Fuck they do look pretty closely related.

Sam continues to pull and buck in small doses but Dean holds the knife to his throat 

"Dean.. Don't do this!" 

"Wait..." You stumble "Thats... No I-" That incest. You can't.

"Don't make me tell you twice!"

You stare at the bulge thats in Sams tight blue jeans and you watch your hands tremble to his belt, your throat feels so dry as you fight back the urge to cry. His pants easily fall to the floor and Sam makes some rough sound that sounds like a mix of discomfort and a moan. 

"On your knees..."

"... Please...no..." You whisper quietly so niether of them hear you and you don't need to be any louder because Sam is doing that for you.

"Dean! No!" Sam pulls but is quickly reminded who's in charge.

"My baby brother... Your cock wants it..."

"Oh.. My God.. P-please.. This is wrong..." You shake your head, your brows pull together in sympathy for Sam and you think of what has already happened. This man. Dean is truly a monster.

" And she does too, don't you, you slut?" Dean spits in your direction

"Dean! Not this! No!"

"I said on your knees, kitten, You would have done this a hundred times"

Sam is still yelling at Dean to stop, but you accept your fate and slowly drop to your knees, some part of you figures better to drop to your knees on your own terms instead of being forced down hard and possibly breaking something. Regardless of Sams testiment, this is happening. Your minds eye flashes back to when Sam took you the first time and he had his head on yours panting into you. You don't know what Dean was doing but if Dean is Sams biological brother it doesn't matter. 

"You remember what to do down there?"

You start by pulling the band on Sams briefs down and you watch his cock spring from the fabric. And he's big, But you knew that. You look up at him with puppy dog eyes in the closest thing you can manage to an apology. 

"No! Don't!"

"What's wrong Sam? Worried you'll like it?"

You lean forward putting your lips on the head. Sam isn't really thrashing as much as he was before, maybe he's worried what Dean will do to you if you drop his brothers cock or maybe Sam really does want this. Dean must be sick of hearing Sams voice because he's stored the knife and put his free hand over Sams mouth to somewhat silence him. Once Dean gives the order you waste no time wrapping your lips around Sams cock, pushing your head down as far as you can.

You gag and immediately spit him out. He tastes salty and of dried spunk. You can't do this. Dean doesn't help as usual, he starts growlling at you to put Sam back in. You do. Sam moans and you feel his body going limp in Deans hold but you can't keep him in long before you start to gag again. 

"I can't! He's...." you blush "... He's too big..." you admit shyly.

"You are going to give Sam the best fucking blow job on offer... Or I'm going to lock him outside and it'll just be you and me... again.." You don't need to look up, you can feel his black eyes haunting down on you. 

You open your mouth wide and again hear Sam moaning above you. 

_Don't take as much of him in your mouth... Oh.. God.. the taste is so fucking foul..._

You put your hands on his hips because you've seen enough porn to know he'll be unable to stop himself from thrusting soon. 

_The quicker he cums... the quicker Dean will leave us alone..._

You pull off gagging again as you spit the excess saliva at the floor you lean up and change tactic, this time bobbing just on Sams tip, driving him wild. Apparently Dean wants to hear Sam beg a little because he drops his hand, resting it on your head and you can hear Sam panting erratically, slowly pushing out little 'no's' and 'don'ts' and the occasional cuss word.

Dean grips your head and forces your nose to touch Sams overgrown pubes instantly making you gag but no matter how you try to pull away Dean holds you there, just long enough for Sam to let out a long moan. You pull off, spitting more saliva to the floor and after some quick thinking you nuzzle into Sams testicles, Dean can't choke you from there and the result will be the same, Sam will continue to moan and distract the demon. 

"You sound so fucking perfect...You can feel me can't you?... You do this to me Sam.. Make me all hard with the noises you make.." 

Deans hand is also on Sams hip, holding their bodies together, you can feel Dean pushing his hips into Sams and you roll your tongue over Sams balls and when you are feeling adventurous you run your tongue along his shaft again.

"Dean..." Sam says in a breathy moan "J-jus-... fuck- ... s-Stop..."

You feel Deans hand on your head again and you intake a deep breathe as he holds your head on Sams throbbingly close cock. You hollow your mouth, ignoring that you really want to gag. Dean comments on how much less he wishes to kill you right now. Somehow that's a comfort.

"Shh... There you go Sam... Give her your load..." Dean holds their bodies tightly as he ruts against his brother. 

You feel Sam still and you know that can only mean one thing. He lets out a long and powerfully low moan and Dean is warning you to swallow it all. You pull off of Sam. He is barely able to stand but he doesn't have to anymore. Dean pushes him past you and he falls lazily to the bed.

"Whad'ya do?" Sam says in a small haze as he raises his hand to his neck.

You go to move to him, to make sure he's okay but somethings holding you back. Someone. Dean has his hand locked in your hair and he drags you back down to your knees.

"Oh, No. You're not fucking finished..."

"Bu- Sam? Wha-" Your eyes widen as Dean pulls his own hardened piece out, giving it a few long strokes. In comparison, his isn't as overwhelming as Sams but it is just as frightening. 

You raise your hands to his hips. Instinct. A small attempt to hold him back and before you know it he's pushing the piece to your lips as he starts chasing his orgasm. Your jaw aches but he is relentless and the whole assault feels like it will never end. At one point he pushes just the head inside and strokes himself directly into your mouth. 

Sam starts to stir but he doesn't have the energy to fight, you can hear him trying to lift himself off the bed behind you. Dean has his eyes closed now as he holds your head forcing his whole length inside of you he moans, but it's not the same as when you're with Sam.

When you're with Sam, everything is more meaningful, he's the kind of guy you can actually imagine being with. You're nothing but a ragdoll, a fuck toy to this red-shirted demon. Dean pulls out, allowing you the privillage to breathe for a few seconds. 

Your attention is elsewhere, listening to Sam stir behind you, his words are slurred as he half heartedly calls for Dean to leave you alone. Dean only pushes himself back inside of you pinching your nose so you have to breathe in through your mouth, tasting him. He tells you to suck on his balls like it's a reward, you blink the tears away and try not to think about where you are or what you're doing. 

"Dea- ... Nnngh... St- Stop..." Sam says lazily, he is barely awake and will probably pass out before Dean is done with you. Next thing you hear a giant thud from behind. You stop and turn your head but you're not as quick as Dean i as he grabs your head and forces his cock back through your lips. He pulls out and strokes himself. You look up and notice his eyes are not on you, he's looking past you at Sam.

Dean hand feeds you his cock again and tells you to show him that you love it. You remember seeing somewhere that guys love it when women moan as they give blow jobs, so you assume that's what he wants. You were very right and he tells you, his grips your hair tightly and starts thrusting faster and faster into your sore mouth. 

You close your eyes and try to drown out the noises he makes you focus your ears on Sam, what's he doing. You hear the discomforting sound of Sam calling for Dean to stop again but this time he is cut mid sentence. You can only assume he's passed out.

At least Dean is close now, warning you to make sure you swallow everything down, don't you dare spit out a drop. 

There he is. He's pushing everything he has inside of you as he spills his demon seed down your throat, you try not to gag at the thought. But he doesn't seem to stop. Normally men start to feel sensitive after they ejaculate. But Dean isn't really a normal man is he? 

You gag on his piece but Dean just moans in response, tightening his grip in your hair and Just when you start to worry that Dean is never going to pull his cock out of your mouth he slips it out and tucks it back in his pants.

He leaves you cold and naked on the floor and you sit there too frightened to move. Eventually you look over your shoulder and see Sams body laying around the foot end of the bed. He's out cold, you can see he's still breathing, his hair moving in and away from his face as he does. Part of you wants to make sure he's okay but you don't want to move yet.

A loud slam sound is heard from down the hallway, you can only assume Dean has maybe left for a few hours. You consider getting some food, Maybe you should run and find somewhere else to hide. Instead you drag yourself to Sams side and shake him mildly, trying to wake him.

"Sam..." You whisper in fear that Dean might still be able to hear you "..Sam... Please... Please wake up..." You brush the tears away and tell yourself that he's okay. "I think he's gone...Sam, please..." Your voice is broken and comes out cracked.


	4. What Am I supposed to do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sams passed out and it looks like Dean has left the building. What will you do before he comes back?
> 
> This is about as much "Fluff" as i can write... 
> 
> No Non-con/rape/torture in this chapter...

_"Sam..." You whisper in fear that Dean might still be able to hear you "..Sam... Please... Please wake up..." You brush the tears away and tell yourself that he's okay. "I think he's gone...Sam, please..." Your voice is broken and comes out cracked._

*****

"What am I supposed to do!?" You talk to yourself outloud. Sam is out cold, he's too heavy to lift or carry and where would you hide him anyway? He's practically a giant! You keep one ear out in case Dean comes back or starts calling out to you. Occasionally you let your eyes wander to the open door. 

"I can't just leave him..." Your eyes start to water again, almost like they never stopped. They feel raw and painful. You close your eyes in a prayer.

"Please.. Please God.. Help me.. I don't know what to do... Send us an angel someone or something to protect us and guide us through this..." Your hand grips Sams shoulder as you pray for both of you. "Please.. Wake up Sam..." You open your eyes and look out the door, the pale green and very boring wall paper greeting you. You contemplate looking around. You ran past a kitchen before, maybe you could find a weapon. A knife or something.

"And what?" you scoff yourself "What're you gonna do? Take on a demon? pfft.." You play the scenario out in your head with you being victorious. But it's just not logical. You wouldn't stand for a second against him. 

You fight with yourself for a long time. You can't lift Sam and hide his body in a safe place. This place they seem to live in doesn't seem to have many hiding places anyway. But, when Dean does come back. You can get to know his home grounds a little better.

You stand up and notice your clothes stashed in a pile, you pull your pants and shirt on, not bothering with underwear or your bra. You know Dean will be pissed when he sees you wearing any form of clothing. You peak around the corner of the door, no sign of him at all. Slowly you creep down the hallway, peaking carefully around the corners in case he's there. You are almost certain Dean has left the building. But you can't know for sure.

That's right, that weird room with that huge table with the world map on it. It looks like a library or something back there, You look up the staircase but continue through to the kitchen. It's such a mess. The place could probably use a womens touch, you muse and maybe any other day that little thought would have been funny. You think about cramming yourself into a cupboard but instead you open a couple of draws, they're mostly butter knives and forks that you doubt would do much damage. 

A frying pan. That could work. You unhinge it from it's hook and hold it tightly. As you make your way past the kitchen area you see much of the same hallways with endless amounts of doors that likely lead to endless amounts of bedrooms simular to the prison you have been kept in. 

Now there's an after thought you wonder how long you've actually been here as you quietly make your way down the seemingly endless corridor. You doubt you're going to find anything down here and turn back. Checking inside some of the rooms, they are all identical. Except, you assume, for the two that are occupied.

It's eerily quiet you can hear yourself breathing as you listen out for the demon. You have a feeling that if he were here he'd be hunting you down anyway, he seems to enjoy a bit of a chase. You're back in the kitchen now. You open the fridge, not for any other reason other than to be nosey. Three beers, some gross looking milk drink that looks expired and a whole lot of nothing that tickles your fancy. 

_Oh God._

In that small instance you feel your skin trickle, feeling the presence of someone behind you.

"Hey.." a hand touches you.

You jump swinging the pan around, missing Sam as he falls back landing hard on his arse.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" He calls out holding his arms up defensively. "it's okay.. It's me..."

You're heart is erratic, thumping loudly as your arms shake, once you see Sam laying there you start to calm. He's pulled his jeans up and buckled his belt but didn't seem too worried about doing too many shirt buttons up. It must be a favourite or something, because he's wearing an awful blue plaid, which in all fairness, does bring out his eyes.

"Oh! Jeez... Sorry! I'm- I'm so sorry!" You rush to help him up. But he is more than capable. Is he smiling? You nearly cracked him in the face with a frying pan and he's. Yes. He's laughing about it. "Are you okay?" You blurt.

"Yeah... Yeah.. Sorry... I should have made myself known before...Where's umm...?" He lingers on the word not wanting to say Deans name.

"I haven't seen him... I heard a door slam shortly after he...Um.. After you passed out..."

Sams shoulders slum and he closes his eyes like he's stuck in a bad dream as he recalls the earlier events.

"I'm so sorry..."

Your heart hurts like it's being broken as he says the words and you feel your stomache tighten like you're going to start crying again. You pull your hand to your face to stop yourself. 

"Can ... we not.." You nod and he gets the hint.

"Of course..."

"Is he really a ... demon? I mean, Clearly he is.. But.. demons don't..I mean... They're not real.."

God, you must sound stupid, obviously they're real. Very real and kidnapping women to go through hell.

"He's... I'm trying to save him... Speaking of which..."

Sam signals for you to follow him as he makes his way down the hallways. At the end is a doorway which leads into a storage room. Filled with some toolboxes, large cardboard boxes and random bits and pieces. It's pretty dark so it's hard to see what's on the metal shelving units. Sam moves one of the shelves like a door and you can't help but think how clever that is. 

Sam collects a few things, handcuffs and he quickly pockets a syringe that was laying on a nearby table.

"What's in that?" Your hand signals to his pockets where he stashed the needle. 

"It's... It's... the cure... If I can eject this into Deans system, hopefully.. Hopefully it'll work..." 

"And..." You look around the room, noticing the satanic symbol painted on the floor around the single chair. "... And if it doesn't?" 

"Then I keep trying until it does." His voice is firm with no room for questions.

"And those..." You point to the handcuffs that Sam is now putting in his back pocket ".. They for him too?"

"Yes. They're-" He sighs. "They're.. Demon handcuffs... I know it all sounds weird and it's hard to comprehend... But, I've been doing this for a long time..."

"Curing demons?"

Sam sighs out a small giggle. "N.. Not exactly... Dean and I, well, we're hunters. And we hunt monsters, creatures that most people don't want to believe are really there..."

Sam has what he came for and is now ushering you out of the storeroom and back through the halls to the kitchen space. 

"I... Don't mean to pry... And I guess I'm just trying to wrap my head around everything thats happened since I - I don't even know how long I've been here..." You're rambling and you're grateful when Sam cuts you off and calms your train of thought. He asks you what's on your mind through the most innocent looking smile that you've seen since you woke up.

"Is he your biological brother?" Sam instantly looks away and your stomache twists itself into a knot. You shift a little closer to Sam to tenderly touch his hand and tell him that you can't imagine what he must be going through. You can't begin to fathom what he has been dealing with. He pulls his hand away and wraps it over your shoulder pulling you in for a tight hug. It's a soft, short and sweet moment between the two of you. 

A loud crash sound rips you from the moment and has you jumping out of your skin. He's back and your mind begins to panic. Sam doesn't seem too concerned. He's more focussed on what needs to be done. You can hear the loud thud of his feet becoming faint, he's going straight to the room where he had left you both. 

"Go!" Sam whispers urgently. "Down the hall...Find somewhere to hide..."

Sam doesn't have to tell you twice, you grab the frying pan handle and run for the endless corridor of bedrooms. You can hear Deans voice boom from behind you calling out to his brother. You open a few doors and look inside. There really isn't anywhere for you to hide. Not unless you get under another bed and that didn't turn out very well last time. Sam and Dean are exchanging heated words and the only place you feel is safe for you is that store room.

You push some things around on the large shelving units to make room for your body to squeeze in, you hold the pan to your chest and pull some of those boxes in front of your body, hoping that they might hide you from sight.

You squeeze your eyes shut and focus your hearing on the halls as you hold back the cries that you so desperately want to let out.

"Please God... Please..." You let the small prayer slip from your stuttering lips.

For the most of the time it is quiet, but the two brothers become louder and louder as their scuffle for your freedom begins. You mostly hear groups of faint grunting and groaning, the occasional crashing like one of them has been thrown into the pile of dishes But you can barely hear anything at all.

They go uneasily quiet for a long time and although you want to get out to see if Sam is at least okay, you decide that whoever has won will eventually start calling your name.

Several long minutes of your heavy breathing later and you hear him calling out for you. And how you wish it were Sams voice. The bars from the shelving unit digs into your clothes uncomfortably and Your grip tightens around the frying pan, the cooking tool is nothing but a comfort item in your current position. You hold your breathe to try to listen to where he is. 

_He's gonna find me..._ The panic surrounds you like a thick fog as you try to control your breathing. 

He isn't calling for you but that doesn't mean he isn't looking.


	5. Winchester POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While you were hiding, What were Sam and Dean doing?

_He isn't calling for you but that doesn't mean he isn't looking._

WINCHESTER POV.

"GO!..." Sam whispers, pointing down the hall in the opposite direction of the Bunkers entrance "Down the hall... Find somewhere to hide" 

Sam stands up from his casual leaning position from the kitchen counter and pulls the demon knife from his back pocket and whispers to himself "Please... Don't make me use this, Dean..." He stands waiting for Dean to realize that Sam isn't where he fell more than an hour ago. 

"Sammy!" The demons voice impatiently echoes from down the hall. "Sam?"

"In here Dean..." Sam calls out calmly as he lowers the demon blade, his heart beating ferociously as he comes face to face with his brother again. Sam knows he needs to look past the previous events to try his might in convincing Dean that becoming human is the right thing for everyone. 

Dean steps into the kitchen completely aware he might be walking into one of Sams little traps. "Where's... That gift I got you... You're little kitten..." 

"K-Kitten?" Sam becomes irate at the way Dean objectifies you, but decides to keep things as close to the point as he can. "Dean, This needs to stop.. Now... You've done things now that... That you can't take back!" 

"We've been through this Sammy. I don't want to go back. I'm happy with who I am... And eventually so will you" Dean starts to stalk Sam around the kitchen counter and Sam immediately starts to back away to keep some distance between them. Hoping to buy himself just a few more minutes. 

He pulls the syringe from his back pocket as he nears the corner of the counter, lifting it, showing it to Dean. "Last one Dean. Once this is in you it's all done..." The youngest Winchester pulled the best pair of puppy dog eyes he could manage. Not that they would work their charms on a demon. Much less his own brother.

"That's your problem, Sammy!" Dean continued to stalk completely ignoring the syringe that Sam had left there and when he got too close for comfort Sam withdrew the demon blade, letting the lights flicker off of it warningly. "You are under the impression that I want to 'saved' ... I'm still your brother... I'm still me, Sammy... I'm just all the better parts of me..." Dean smiled malisciously.

"I don't give a damn what or who you think you are... You are not my brother...." Sam kept his eyes sharp on Dean, he hadn't started using any demon mojo but it was still early. " -My- Brother would never willingly be a demon. A monster-"

"And put that away.. We both know you won't use it... Not even to save that bitches life-"

"Shut up! I'm done playing-"

"Does she remind you of Jessica? Sweet, precious little thing..." Dean cooed knowing instantly he'd struck a nerve in the younger Winchester.

"I'm warning you!" Sam had stopped walking away, his body starting to refuel with rage at the mention of his lost love. They'd done two laps of the counter and Sam had stopped just shy of the syringe, Dean apparently showing no interest in taking the holy blood.

"Y'got a chance to save this one Sammy.... Gonna save her from the demon this time?"

"Dean. Shut. Up..." His hand gripping the Demon blade tightly and he felt the anger clouding his judgement but he didn't care.

"You can't save her. You can barely save yourself." Dean continued to stalk until he'd made his way in front of his baby brother snatching the blade from his hand. 

"I said..." Sam looked up from beneath his fringe, rage and anger filling his eyes as he swiftly grabbed a hold of Deans shirt, heaving him backwards using the fridge to hold his demon brother high with one arm. "SHUT UP!" Deans eyes fill with darkness but he doesn't fight back knowing it would hurt the younger Winchester more. 

"You're just angry because you enjoyed her... Admit it" Dean spat poisonously his feet barely touching the ground. He didn't seem too concerned, Sam was an arm down and it wasn't going to take much for Dean to force the upper hand in the senario.

"Dean I swear if you don't shut up-"

"You enjoyed her..." Dean lowered his voice preparing to strike Sams nerves a second time "... And you enjoyed me"

And with that the show had truly began, Dean swiftly landing a direct hit into Sams abdomen, forcing Sam to stumble backwards into the kitchen counter. Dean then tackled Sam forcing his large torso to hit the ground roughly. Sam coughed as he pulled himself to his feet, his slinged arm pulsing from the fall and his teeth gritting trying to hide the pain he was in. 

"DEAN!?" Sam spun around looking for the demon but he wasn't in kitchen. "DEAN!" Sam grabbed the syringe from the table and made pace for the direction that he saw you last. "Dean! This is ending! Now!" He used his teeth to pull the cap from the syringe, spitting the cap to the ground as his feet slammed against the bunker floor.

Sam looked into the open doors looking for life. Either Deans or yours knowing when he found one he would likely find the other. Sam steadily opened another door to view an empty room. 

" Dean?..." There, at the end of the corridor stood Deans silhouette and for that small moment Sam hesitated. He knew what he had to do as he rolled the syringe carefully between his fingers. "Dean..." Sam held the syringe in his good hand, ensuring it was hidden from the demons sight. Dean calmly entered one of the bedrooms half way down the hall and Sam was quick on his heel to follow. 

He carefully entered the room, ensuring to turn his back to check behind the door. It was empty. Sam spun around checking all dark corners of the room. The room was definitely untouched. Sam could feel his heart pounding though he tried to stay calm.

Just as Sam started to assume maybe he'd entered a wrong room the door slammed shut, the lock clicking shut, making Sam swallow hard. _Don't do it, Dean..._ Sam carefully turned around to look towards the door. Dean had done it again, locking Sam into a room so that he would have free range of the bunker and their new visitor.

Without warning Sam felt a foot in his left knee forcing him to cave to his knees and seconds later, two warm hands grabbed at his shoulders dragging his large body to the double bed behind him, twisting him around to face the mattress with a huge _Oomph._ For a split second Sam was concerned he'd landed on the syringe and all this would all be for nothing. But that was now being pried from his fingers. Dean murmuring something about it being a reward if he complies with his latest game.

The demon handcuffs now being pulled from Sams back pocket as Dean checked him for any other weapons, syringes or other instruments. Sam tried to raise himself off the bed, pushing himself into Dean trying to get the demon off his back. But a rough hand at his neck kept the young Winchester pinned, his good arm tingling as the blood flow struggled to get to his fingers.

Dean growlled at Sam to seperate his legs and Sam quickly refused pulling them in and attempting to kick at Dean in the continued struggle. "C'mon Sammy..." Dean sang as he briskly landed a cupped hand to Sams arse. 

"Ah! Stop! What the hell!" Sam painfully unpinned his arm and tried to heave his body in a less awkward position, however, this only resulted in Dean tightening his grip on the back of Sams neck. 

"Stop struggling..." 

"Dea- Stop!" Sams arm now twisted grasping at Deans hand trying to pry the demon off of him. His face heated as Dean continued to squeeze at Sams vulnerable arse, pulling away only to cup the other cheek is a hardened slap. "Argh! Get off!"

"I told you, It was her or me..."

"You... -oomph- Also said you wouldn't touch us.. You lying -Ack- Jerk! Dean! -Ah!- Stop!" Dean pushed Sam via the neck inhumanly into the mattress below, putting his legs either side of his brother. Dean rutted his growing cock into Sams jeans making Sam even more desperate for this to end.

"I told you Sammy... I told you.. This is your fault-"

"Get off of me! Fuck!"

"I told you... You do this to me Sam... Feel how fucking hard I am.. I wanna slam my cock into you... Make you scream... Mark you up with my cum-"

"Enough! Dean get off!" And Dean tightened his grip once more, having Sam near breaking point, making Sam want to scream at the pain now driving through the back of his neck.

"You gonna cry? ...Sammy?... You gonna scream?..." Dean leant down not taking any less pressure off of Sams neck forcing his brother to groan into the sheets of the bed below "... Or you gonna beg and comply?" He spat the words and continued rutting his harded dick into the denim.

"FUCK... OFF!" Sam let go of Deans arm and swung blindly in a foolish and unsuccessful attempt to push the demon off of him.

"Oh! I'll fuck off..." Dean said in a half laugh "... Once you push those pretty hips to mine and make me spill my load..."

"Not. Happening-" Sam jolted at the sensation that was Deans hand creeping up his side. 

"Fine with me.. I'm all for anticipation, Baby..." Deans ruts were unpredictable, as if he were pretending to fuck his little brother right then and there and Sam never giving in, twisting away from the touch and trying to pry his head free but with one arm stuck in the sling he was never going to be able to force Dean off of him. 

Deans free hand wandered from the small in Sams back, to his shoulders at points Dean was concerned Sam might successfully struggle his way free. But it was never going to be for long. Dean was grabbing Sams hip, steadying his brothers ass as he slammed their hips together roughly, crushing his member in his pants, making Dean moan.

Sam got a good angle on his free arm and pushed his shoulders up high, managing to push his upper torso off the bed for a moment, half a second before Dean grabbed distractingly at Sams arse once more and pushed Sam back down. He tried to kick out at Dean but missed by a mile. And Dean kept shoving his hips into Sams in unpredictable movements. The sound of Sam grunting below sending surges of pleasure through him.

"Ah!...NN- Stop it!..." Each time Dean thrust Sam another sweet sound that rang out in a soft reward to Deans ears.

"I can go...All...Fucking.. Night.." Dean snaked his hand down Sams front, through his legs and pulled one leg out as he placed his own knee next to Sams hip, grinding in harder at his brothers tight fitting jeans. At this angle Sam didn't have enough legs to stand on. Dean truly had him pinned and with nobody coming to save him Sam started to accept how truly fucked he was, in the less literal sense. 

Sam was a mess, he risked breaking his good arm if he tried to move it, he could only lay there and take what Dean was dishing him. A small surge of yelps started to leave him as pain soared through his body, both his arms pained either by having the crushing weight on them or by being stretched in an inhumane way, his neck was inches from being broken as Dean pushed most of his weight into Sams neck and Sam hated to admit it, but his arse throbbed from Deans attack.

Eventually he was too pained to fight and Dean continued to push his erection to Sams strained jeans. "C'mon Sammy... Push those pretty hips up... God Sam... You look so fucking good.. But you feel so much fucking better..." 

Sam grunted in response, his eyes squeezed shut and he tried to focus on his neck, praying it wouldn't snap under the harsh treatment, his free hand gripping the sheets as he held on for Dean to finish. Dean pulled away for a brief moment and Sam could only assume he'd pulled his monster free from his own jeans. The lack of pressure on his leg told him this was the case. 

"Fuck you smell so good Sam... Gonna need to taste you..."

Sams eyes widened at the feel of Deans hand cupping Sams testicles and while Sam tried to focus on the pain he couldn't help a small whine as Dean gropped and copped a generous feel. Both of Deans knees sat comfortably either side of his little brother as he spat into his hand and fisted himself, waiting for his seed to mark the tail end of Sam.

Finally, Sam felt slight relief wash over him as Dean released his grip a little, he leant down, continuing to grind against Sam and licked and sucked at Sams collar bone and huffed sweet sounds of relief, sick and twisted promises to Sams ears. 

"Gonna make you feel real good Sammy..." The hot breath on Sams neck making him lose his will to fight back "... Teach you who you fucking belong to... I'm close Sam...Real fucking close..." Dean pushed the head of his erection to Sams jeans and stroked himself with quick grunts, when he felt too close he rested his teeth into Sams shoulder marking him with the teeth marks.

Dean pulled back and placed his other hand over Sams fractured shoulder with a simple warning that if Sam tried anything _'it would be harder to protect his kitten if his arm were broken.'_ The pain of Dean rutting his naked cock against his jeans started to overwhelm him. His eyes were squeezed closed and his mouth parted. God he wanted to scream. But he didn't. He just waited for Dean to finish. Even though it seemed like he never would. 

"Oh Fuck Sammy..." Dean pulled back and pulled his cock back and forth, back and forth. "Sammy... You fuckin' do this... This is all you..." Dean growlled a low moan of Sams name and pulled a fist full of Sams hair as he began to bask in the glory of his own climax. His semen marking the denim of Sams jeans.

"Fuck... Sammy... " Dean allowed his limbs a small moment to relax over the top of his brother "I can't wait to fuck this fucking ass o'yours... And I will Sam..." Dean grapped roughly at Sams cum covered jeans again. "Eventually... I'll fucking have this..." 

Dean, with a sigh, put his limp cock back in his pants and zipped up, giving Sams ass one last slap before turning down the corridor. Heading down towards the dungeon.


	6. Hide and Seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deans around the bunker... Seeking.
> 
> #WorstSummaryEver.
> 
> #SpoilerAlert #HeFindsYou

_Dean, with a sigh, put his limp cock back in his pants and zipped up, giving Sams ass one last slap before turning down the corridor. Heading down towards the dungeon.._

For such a long period you have curlled yourself behind the boxes on the hard wire shelves and as much as things keep poking and proding at your skin, you try to stay still, closing your eyes to focus on listening out for his footsteps. You feel the dampness at the corner of your eyes but you'll be damned if you go to wipe them. You remain curlled up holding the frying pan that you stole from the kitchen to your chest like a child snuggling into their favourite teddy before bedtime when finally you hear the tapping of shoes from down the corridor. And you recognise the weight of them. You want to believe that it's Sams heavy feet tapping closer and closer but you sink lower behind the boxes knowing their not Sams.

Your heart is beating at a panicked rate as you realise how quickly those steps are becoming louder. _He knows where I am!_ You make one last rearrangement, pulling the boxes closer together in hopes they will hide you better. _He's gonna find me..._ You consider moving. But you have nowhere else to hide. You hush yourself, closing your eyes and focussing only on the taps of those shoes. 

They are casual and unrushed taps, slowly becoming louder and louder until the door is slowly swinging open. You pull your head down as best as you can and take in a large huff of air to hold so he hopefully won't hear you breathing. _Please... Just be Sam..._ But you have no such luck. You know it's him by the loud sigh he makes as he walks through the door.

But if he knows you're there he doesn't show it, Dean walks straight past you and heads into the area with the chair and paint on the floor. You breathe out slowly through your nose letting your lungs relax You peak from behind the boxes but you can't see much of what he's doing. You poke your head back down and continue to listen. He barely makes any noise in there, you hear him scoff at something but other than that you barely hear anything out of him. A small rattle of chains and slight moving of objects but nothing distinct.

He's finished whatever he came to do, taken what he needed, you take in another breath of air as you wait for his footsteps to cross by your path to the exit and they do. They go straight past you. You are just about comfortable enough to let out a quiet sigh. However, they don't creep down the corridor and back to Sam like you thought they might. You open your eyes in hopes to get a better idea. 

Instead the cardboard box from in front of your face has been easily pulled away and Dean is staring directly at you with a gut wrenching smile, his eyes looks soulless with endless darkness and he sucks in air through his nose breathing in your fear.

"You didn't really think you were gonna be able to hide for long, right?" He signals with a finger for you to crawl out and you really don't feel that's in your best interest, but, it's probably less in your interest for him to drag you out. For the sake of breaking bones you do as you're told.

You stand before him holding the frying pan sheepishly by your side. You don't need to look up at him to know he's glaring down at you with that same smile on his face. The smile that lies to you. It tells you he's friendly and kind and would never dream of harming you. It lies.

Dean softly lifts your chin up to look at him and you weren't wrong. Gentle, apple-candy green eyes stare softly down at you, lovingly and his arms are trickling across your shoulders and down your arms. You feel your face starting to burn and goosebumps make the hairs on your arms stand tall. 

"So, Kitten, you ready to start complyin'?" 

His hands meet yours and he taps the frying pan telling you to drop it and you figure you might as well, because, honestly, you were never really going to use it. Not against him. Those were all hopeful dreams that were due to wash away eventually. The crashing of the frying pan hitting the floor is loud and you squeeze your eyes shut as it jumps around your feet. Dean purrs some back handed remark about you being a good girl which only makes you tremble. When your eyes open again you are staring at your bare feet.

He takes a hold of your wrist and guides you out of the storeroom, leaving the box on the floor where he'd dropped it, he leads you back towards that hidden room, where Sam had picked up the handcuffs and syringe, you follow him blindly as he leads you towards the chair and he takes a seat. He looks like a ruler, a king, seated upon a mighty throne, ready to lead his armies and conquer new lands. 

"Do you have any idea.... How great it is...." He unzips himself and you flinch turning your attention anywhere but there. "... No recovery time... It's amazing.. Com'ere" He pulls you between his legs by the wrist. But he isnt rough just a gentle warning tug.

Your only thoughts at this point are _'what happened to Sam? Is he okay?'_ But, he is probably unconscious in the kitchen from the scuffle with his demon brother. You just stand there with your head down while trying not to look at the cock bouncing and twitching between you and the demon.

"I don't remember saying you could wear this..." He tsks and simply lifts your shirt to reveal your breasts, complete with sensitive and hardened nipples and pulls you closer to him so he can taste you. You just want to push him away, to get his demon mouth off your skin. You want to go find Sam and make sure he's okay. To twist and scream.

But you don't even raise your arms to push him away, you can't bring yourself to even flinch from him. His hand is at your hip, palming the pants you pulled on earlier and it isn't long before they are a bundle at your knees.

"Not wearing underwear... Mmm...Kinky..."

The room is so dark and you shuffle your eye sight around the room, the paint on the floor is scuffed and now that you're closer to the chair you can see ropes and handcuffs looped around the arms and legs of the chair. On the table where Sam was earlier is some empty syringes and a handful of blood bags and you can't help the shiver the sight draws from you. 

_What the Hell have they been doing down here?_

"Alright, Kitty, On your knees... We're gonna learn some new tricks..." Your bottom lip starts to shake as you slowly head south. There's no point fighting. You're alone. Coming face to face with Deans solid and fully grown cock. "... Mmm... That's real good... Just like last time now..." 

But it's not, last time was rough and he held you still while he chased his own orgasm while you just tried not to choke. Dean put his hand around the base and pushed his cock away from his stomache making it easier for you to get to it. 

"Now, i shouldnt hve to say this...No teeth... Or I'll have to rip them out of your jaw..." 

He really doesn't need to threaten you. You are certainally frightened enough of him. You take him in your mouth and breathe in through your nose while you move down his length, you listen to him sigh, satisfied above you.

"That's it... Now work just the tip..." 

You flinch as he relaxes a hand in your hair. It's the first time he hasn't grabbed, pushed or manhandled you into the position he wants you in. It's nice. Confusing. But nice. It definitely doesn't make you any less frightened of the demon. He moans quiet praises your way as you swirl your tongue over the head of his throbbing piece and you silently try to work out what he wants. He finally tells you to take his length and hold for as long as you can.

 

You do and he doesn't even make a sound. No moaning. No deep sighs or quick words of praise, not that you were expecting any praise. He pulls you off of him and stares at you curiously for a moment. You can see his mind ticking over as he ponders what he's going to do with you next. His arms find the ropes looped on the chair. He holds them and instructs for you to do exactly what you just did. Exactly as you did it.

You spit the drool that lingers at his cock and take the head of him in your mouth. Swirling your tongue around him and kissing at his sensitive, red head. He doesn't make much noise but if he's requesting this he must be loving it, at least a little. You keep your eyes up on him at all times, searching for changes or direction. But he's relaxed, his head is rolled back, his eyes are closed and those lips of his are parted just enough to let out small, tiny moans of praise and pleasure. 

"I'm sure..." he whispers n between deep, relaxed breaths. " .. Sam'll come lookin' for us soon..." You decide now is the best time to go down his length, trying not to gag when your nose meets his pubes. They tickle. But now is not the time to slip up and giggle. You hold yourself there for at least seven seconds and pull off of him completely. All the while your eyes are up, watching him for direction.

"I'm gonna hold him down... And you're gonna do this...Again..." He nods at you with his eyes closed, head tilted and he strokes the loose strands of hair. So soft, so gentle. You feel yourself relaxing.

And for the first time you close your eyes and imagine Sam being held down by his demon brother. You imagine Sam being stretched out on one of the beds and being forced to do this to him. You don't want to hurt him but you feel strangely attracted, no connected, you feel connected with Sam. Deans cock is heavy in your mouth as your tongue rubs randomly against it. And you pretend it's his brother.

"And if you don't..." Deans brows pull together and his eyes are scrunched, he's really enjoying this "... Then I guess you can watch while I do it... Would you like that, Kitten?... Watching me blow my brother?" 

You gag and pull off of Dean. Confused why that's even a question. Its a foul thought. Incest was never a kink you considered. But Dean is straight at you to put his cock back in your mouth and to keep going. To keep going until Sam finds you. And for the first time you pray Sam doesn't come looking. You hope he stays unconscious and where ever Dean has left him. Because you don't want to hurt him. He's been so kind and protective of you. You don't want to do all the things that Dean continues to tease you with.

Dean is still talking about all the horrific things you're gonna do to Sam. Or the things he's going to make you do to Sam. He pushes your hair back behind your ear and for the first time he calls you by your actual name and tells you how pretty you look.

"So... So pretty for me..." It makes your heart ache in confusion. "Are you turned on? Do you want to touch yourself? You want me to take good care of you?" Using his hand he guides you down his length again for the sixth or seventh time and your breath holding skills have gotten much better, you're able to hold onto him for at least eleven seconds now before slowly pulling up and looking up at the gentle Winchester. You barely remember that he's asked you a question and that he's waiting for an answer.

His hand is on the back of your neck and he pulls you softly up to him and you finally have an opportunity to step out of your pants. He calls you by your name again, in a low, inviting voice "You're so precious.... So good... You want to be a good girl for me, don't you?" His other hand grabs the back of your leg awkwardly as he signals for you to put your knees on the chair either side of him. 

You do so and he lines his cock to your entrance, holding your hips so you don't sink down on him too early. He wants to tease you with his hard cock first, rubbing it along your vaginal lips, you squeak out a small moan when his cock rubs against your clitoris.

"Yeah... Feels so nice doesn't it... Feels good...." He pulls your face to his and embraces you into a passionate kiss before calling you by your name again and it feels so right, your name falling from his lips. "Gonna do this to Sammy... Make him feel real good... Make him beg us for it... He'll want us to stop but he won't mean it..." His words are whispered and they sound so good. Almost like you're reading them out of the bible. He's almost got you convinced that this will be what Sam will wants. 

"You want this baby?" He stills his cock at your entrance and it's insanely tempting to push down on it, you didn't realise how much you wanted it, how wet and turned on you are. His sweet, whispered promises adding to the foreplay. You squeak out a surprising yes and for the first time you aren't frightened of the monster in front of you. Deans hands push on your hips and you sink onto him. 

"Go on baby.... Ride me... Ride me so fucking hard..." and instinctively you do. You push your hips down flush against his and bounce yourself on his dick. And Dean is moaning with you, praising your name, telling you how fucking good you feel. But the more surprising part is how he asks you what you want. Your hand falls down onto his and you raise it to your peaked nipples and lucky for you he can take a hint and starts to grip them. Rolling the nipple between his fingers and finally he leans up to taste them. All the while you moan and push yourself up and down on top of him. 

He pulls you closer into him, holding your body flush to his own as you continue to push down onto his cock driving you both closer to orgasm. He sucks just under your ear and you can hear him panting out small moans, driving you closer and closer to the end game.

"You're so good... Gonna fuck Sammy just like this... He'll beg so pretty for us..."

You let out a satified moan as he pulls at your ear lobe and one of his hands holds your breast, squeezing it. Dragging the orgasm closer. 

"You gotta wait though... You gotta wait for him to beg... You gonna cum, baby? Gonna make my brother cum inside you?" He starts to thrust his hips up into yours and you start to cry out, moaning louder, agreeing with the sick words Dean whispers to you. 

You're so close. 

"He'll be here any second baby... He'll come looking for us.. He knows we aren't far..." 

Dean slams into you and you crave it. More than you ever thought you would and for some reason you are feeling extra adventurous. One of your hands find the back of Deans head and you guide his lips to yours and kiss him pasisonately. You open your mouth to let his tongue search you and you know you are so close. You grunt and start to rolls your hips over his as he pushes deep inside you the slapping of skin on skin can surely be heard from the kitchen as Dean starts to softly chase both orgasms.

You let out a scream as your juices start to flow and you're thankful that you cum first as Dean lifts you up and continues to thrust inside you, he makes you feel so full as he turns you around, puting your body on the chair, pushing both your legs over his shoulder and continues to slam inside. Your hand is still wrapped around the back of his neck and you know you've climaxed, but it's like he's chasing a second orgasm out of you and you have doubts it will happen, but he isn't finished.

"Hang on baby... Not done yet..." He pants quickly.

But you know he's close, it hurt so much, but not like before, it's a good pain. You hold on and you never knew what 'hurt so good' meant before now. You feel raw and dirty but you don't want him to stop. And then it all happens at once. 

You grip tighter at Deans neck and you swear you could break it. He thrusts in deep, hitting your g-spot again and again and again. And you grip tighter at his neck and moan loudly each time he hits deep inside you. He discards his seed into your core as you wrap your legs around him and push your hips into his. Your back involuntarily arches and your body starts to spasm, legs and arms shaking and it's the first time you have felt like you might pass out from pleasure. You scream profanities into the dungeon air. 

You feel so full. So satisfied. And you run what just happened in your brain and struggle to comprehend it all. You whisper a small swear word as Dean pulls away from you. A very small part of you still wants to run. But you feel like butter. You give a soft whine as his cock slips out of you and you feel the juices falling out from between your thighs.

 _How did I even get to this point?_ You slowly start to put your legs down and you're surprised to notice Dean hasn't walked off on you yet. Maybe he wants to hurt you once you're done. Or Maybe, He wants to go find Sam and do all the things he promised you would.


	7. A little unexpected.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader is coming down from her shock... Following Dean back to the kitchen where Chinese is waiting...

_How did I even get to this point? You slowly start to put your legs down and you're surprised to notice Dean hasn't walked off on you yet. Maybe he wants to hurt you once you're done. Or Maybe, He wants to go find Sam and do all the things he promised you would._

Dean is walking several steps in front of you as he casually leads you towards the kitchen for food. You follow sheepishly. Fumbling, naked footsteps and tired expression. You are ready to sleep after the previous events. But it's been a while since you ate so that also works for you. You try not to think about what might be on offer because you already know there isn't anything edible in their fridge. 

Dean passes the room where he saw Sam last, you only know because he remarks on Sams body not being where he left it. He's paused outside the random room and eventually you are standing next to him. Still not daring to look up at him. He stands for a small minute and then ushes you in front of him towards the kitchen. Dean tells you to wait and heads into the next room and brings back cold chinese. 

That must have been where he went after- After Sam passed out. You try not to think about it. You look back down the corridor from which you came wondering where Sam got to. Dean puts the chinese on the counter as you grab yourself a seat. It's cold under your skin and it feels strange to be sitting at the a table naked.

"Sammy. I got food. But if you dont get here now there'll be none left" He looks mildly your way and pushes a box to you. It's room temperature and you open the lid to see thick Hokien noodles with assorted vegetables. "Eat." He's getting noticeably agitated and chopsticks are now skidding across the table towards you. You catch them and you're suddenly starving for food as the smell starts to fill the kitchen. "Sam! Get in here!"

With one eye constantly on Dean you start lobbing food into your mouth, concerned that he might change his mind. The taste of the Chinese isn't terrible. It isn't your usual dish but you aren't about to start making requests. Sam is suddenly visible in the far corner of the next room. He walks in cautiously to see Dean and yourself eating at the table. 

Sam calls your name as he walks to your side ".. Are you okay?" You instinctly cover yourself and lower your sight not looking up at either of the boys as you swallow a mouthful of noodles like maybe that will hide the fact that twenty minutes ago your body just had the best orgasm of your life and that's thanks to the demon eating opposite you. Nodding a quiet _I'm as fine as I can be..._ Then he turns his attention to Dean who has also just swallowed a mouthful of chinese, ignoring Sams cute moment of concern.

"So, you drugged me to go get food?" Sam growls as he takes a seat on the other side of you. Your eyes widen in shock that Sam continues to insist on challenging his brother. He's determined thats for sure. 

"Shut up, I got you your favourite..." Dean mumbles from behind his chopsticks.

Sam gives in for the small moment, you assume he respects that you both need to get some form of nutrients inside of yourselves. A short moment and several mouthfuls later Sam turns his head to you and in between slurps he asks if you're okay. But your mind only flashes to when Dean softly rubbed his cock over your clit, teasing you to your breaking point _. "Gonna do this to Sammy... Make him feel real good... Make him beg us for it... He'll want us to stop but he won't mean it..."_ You look to Sam with horror in your eyes, knowing Dean meant every word, you weakly try to tell Sam that you're okay.

"What did he do to you?" If Sam is tring to be suttle, he is failing misrably . 

"Sam, It's fine... Don't..." But part of you knows it's too late as Deans chair scratches against the floor and you watch the demon stand.

"What did you do to her?!" He shouts and God, you wish he wouldn't. You wish it would all just stop.

The image of Dean pulling you up to him as you stepped out of your pants flashes in front of your eyes, you can just make out Sams angry, accusive tone as he repeats his question to Dean and your remember Deans low voice whispering to you. _"You're so precious.... So good... You want to be a good girl for me, don't you?"_ Everything around you is happening so fast.

Sam stands up to confront Dean and you know he hasn't had the same opportunity as you to down as much food. Why doesn't he just listen? Dean goes to his back pocket which makes Sam back down just a little. 

"Found some fun things to play with in the dungeon..." He holds up two sets of handcuffs, You don't take much notice, but they both have runes or decorations carved into them. They remind you of the pair that were attached to the chair in the dungeon. He puts one set back into his pocket and tosses the second pair into the air, like a baseball or an apple, catching them with ease. Your eyes flick between the two boys. Sam has a look of annoyance on his face and while he's stubborn he bites his tongue refusing to fuel Dean. Meanwhile, Dean is full of confidence as he plays with the cuffs for just a little while longer. "Let's see if our little kitten here has learned anything new...." 

He softly throws the handcuffs so they land in front of you, they sound heavy as they fall against the wood table and you get a much better look at them now, strange markings cover the thickest part of the cuffs, six of seven runes are etched into each cuff.

"Put those on... Lock yourself to the table..." He's wearing that same smug smile, like he's playing game that he knows, he's already won. Your hand hovers over the cuffs, the silver cuffs are warm to touch. "You want to be a good girl for me... Don't you?" And immediately your eyes flash back to when Dean had his hard cock in your mouth and you said it. You told him you wanted to be good. For him.

"Don't." You look to Sam who has a stern yet concerned look on his face. He's looking at Dean but his eyes shift to stare at the cuffs. "Don't put those on." 

_Oh, God...What is going on?_ Your eyes shift between the brothers unsure what to do and yet your mind keeps reminding you _"You're so good... Gonna fuck Sammy just like this... He'll beg so pretty for us..."_ And Dean tucked your hair back behind your ear. He was warning you of this moment. Dean will only make it harder on the both of you if you don't comply.

Reluctantly, you put the silver band to your wrist and Sam moves swiftly trying to stop you but he's too late by the time he's reached his hand out to take the cuffs away you've locked your left wrist to the table. 

Betrayal and annoyance are clear on Sams face in a 'Why didn't you trust me' way. You are sorry. "Give me the key." Sam snaps. "give it here now." He's holding his hand out to Dean. Your stomache sinks and suddenly hurts and you look up wanting to warn Sam of Deans plan.

"Sam..." And it's the smallest voice you've ever heard. Sam doesn't look at you, he's still got his hand out repeating for Dean to hand over the key in a more violent tone. You repeat his name and watch his eyes flick over to you. Deans starting to come around the table and you force the words out but they come out broken and not nearly as suggestive as you need them to be. "Sam... Run..." Your cuffed hand shakes. You don't want Dean to hurt Sam. You don't want to hurt Sam but you are certain this is where it's all headed.

Sam tells you he isn't running, that he has no intention of leaving you with Dean and you don't have the strength to tell him that he doesn't need to worry about you. That he needs to save himself. You only manage to tell him again to run. 

"Dean. Give me the key! You're done." 

Dean pulls the key out of his pocket and throws it on the floor between them challenging Sam to take it. You beg Sam to run. Plead him not to take the bait. But Sam takes the syringe with the cure out of his back pocket and walks straight into Deans trap.

As the fight begun you closed your eyes, praying to the angels above that Sam would win. _Please... Please Let Sam win..._ You feel the tears threatening to fall as you hear the sounds of the boys scuffling into a large fight. When you open your eyes Sam had been tossed across the kitchen and was just getting to his feet when the smaller man made his way over and laid both hands on Sam and pulled him up, Sams feet slipped and Dean tossed his body down the hallway. He landed hard and you couldn't help but feel concerned for the arm in the sling. Moments later the boys disappeared down the hallway.

So much time has passed, your head is bowed and you've already tried several time to slip your hand through the cuff. You can hear Sam screaming from down the hall and the tears have started staining the table. _Why didn't he listen? Why didn't he run?_ You look over to where the key is still on the floor, Sam never even got close to it. A loud 'Dean! No!' can be heard and you can only assume all the things Dean is doing. 

"No!.. Fuck- Off!" You can only imagine what is happening in the room "Get off!...AH! ... Dean! Fucking stop!" Sam lets out a sickening scream, enough to make your heart sink. _Stop... Please... Don't hurt him..._ "Dean! Dean!.... Don't!" You can't help but assume Sams currently situation was much like yours not that long ago. "Don't! ...Aah! Stop!.. Dea-...NNNG!"

Something has clearly been shoved into his mouth to silence him. You hear occasional muffled cries that can only be Sam and the faint sickening words that Dean seems to enjoy saying the most "This is your fault, Sammy..." Another muffled scream and the bunker goes quiet. You look down at your sore wrist helplessly zoning out and waiting for this chapter to be over.

Dean walked back into the room and you could feel your spine stiffen. You tried to look busy; as though you hadn't noticed his enterance. He walked up to you, a sickening grin on his face and his eyes appeared to be pitch black. He unlocked the handcuffs from around your wrist, storing the silver handcuffs for later and he pulled you to your feet. 

Your heart was beating heavily in your eardrums as Dean began to drag you down the hallway roughly by the wrist, you trip over yourself and he holds you up by the wrist as he continues to pull you down the corridor. You scream and beg him to let you go but, naturally, he ignores your pleas. 

"C'mon Kitten, pick your feet up!"

"Please! I don't want thi- I don't want to hurt him! Please!" 

The two of you are close to the room where Sams body is laid out and Dean wants to remind you that you will listen to him, he pulls you to him and then roughly pushes you up and against the bedroom door. _Oomph!_ His solid body crashes against yours in the corridor as he lands his lips to yours.

"I told you..." Dean huffs in easily the sexiest, lowest voice you've heard. "We're gonna make Sam feel good.." His forces his lips to yours again and you squeak when you feel his hand roaming up your inner thigh to the wet lips of your vagina. Your hand catches his too slowly and now he's rubbing at you in all the right ways. "You're gonna drive him wild. To the edge..." Your grip is tight over his arm as he continues to thumb at your clit. "But don't you dare let him cum... I wanna hear him beg us to let him cum..." his lips are back on yours and he runs his tongue across your bottom lip. "You hear me, baby... You can do that..." You moan quietly, his thumb circles your clit perfectly you feel your edges melting like butter "...Yeah? ... And I won't hurt you no more..." You nod at the broken promise and Dean lets your body come off the door slowly and he leads you to the doorway where Sam is.

Four stressed limbs stretched out comfortably, his sling is missing, his shirt opened and Jeans are bunched on the floor with nothing else to cover his lower half. His face has droplets of sweat on it and he'd scream if he could have, the red ball in Sams mouth is unforgiving and shiny with saliva. Sam is trying to sit up with mild hopes of escape. He sees you and you can only assume he's relieved that Dean isn't doing this himself. 

"Alright, baby... Get in there..." 

You move to the bed but before you climb on Dean rips you back into another addictive, passionate kiss, forcing his tongue inside your mouth to happily explore. Sams shaking his head violently at Dean and when Dean lets you go you waste little time in climbing over Sams knees. Dean stalks around the two of you, telling Sam that you had finally learnt your place.

"Just like before, baby... Nice and slow..."

Sams half hard and trying to call you from behind the ball gag, telling you not to do this. But what choice do you really have? You stare down at Sams impressive body. You close your eyes and the image of Sam is etched into the darkness. 

With a heartaching sigh you lean down over his legs and run your tongue over Sams length, ignoring him as he twists and pleads you to stop, when you look up at him you swear you can see a tear falling down his cheek as he growls from behind the red gag. You watch his eyes squeeze shut as you take his length into your mouth and then start bobbing on the tip.

His legs tense up and he starts shaking his head, refusing to accept the situation, you go down his length and hold him in your mouth for at least eight seconds before you feel his legs still, on the tenth second he pushes his hips up to you and you let his cock slip out of your mouth. 

Sam cries out at the lack of warmth, his cock is red and solid and you know this is barely the beginning of what he's about to go through. When Sam calms you quickly whisper an apology to him but he shakes his head angrily at you in response and you can't tell if he's angry with you or just frustrated at the situation. 

"Ffk! Nnn!" He screams shaking his head violently from side to side, his eyes wide with fear and you turn to realise Dean has stepped closer making his way to Sams side. Sam twists painfully in his bonds, the force of him nearly knocking you off the bed.

"Shh... Sammy..." Dean stands next to his head, running his fingers through Sams hair and the sight makes you feel a tingle between your legs. _Oh God... There is something fucking wrong with me..._ Dean nods at you to go again and without hesitation you lower your head to Sams bucking body. He has serious notion to fight the whole way through. 

It doesn't take long for him to reach the edge of climax and you can only tell because he's stopped twisting in his bonds, his legs are quivering and you can feel his testicles drawing up trying to push himself to fire his load. But before he gets the chance, you push your palm over his balls pushing them down away from his shaft and let his throbbing cock dance solo. He cries out again, but the noises sound like moans. Moans that set fire to something deep inside yourself and you know the feeling all too well. 

You force yourself to come to terms that you're getting off on his torture. Watching him buck and twist, Scream and moan. It's all too much. You hate yourself for it. But you can't help it. Sam is a very attractive and protective man and seeing him spread like he is. It's just all too much.

He pulls at his bonds waiting for the heat of your mouth to take him again, but you decide to change it up, heading Deans warning to ensure Sam doesn't spill his load too soon. You scrape your nails up and down his thighs and plant some wet kisses above his pubes, ignoring his short moans to wrap your lips around him. At least, thats what you assume those noises are.

 _The end game is: Dean wants Sam to beg for release..._ And the longer you tease him, the quicker you get him into that head space, the quicker this will all be over. You can cry and apologise later but for now you can only pray that Sam will forgive you. You look up at him as he grunts and whines, his brows are pulled together in confusion, in a 'why aren't you touching it...' sort of look.

He finally opens his eyes, those big, brown, puppy dog eyes staring through you, his pupils making it hard to identify what colour eyes he really has. You run your tongue from above his pubic hairs to his navel. As you lean over his body your hand brushes against his inner thigh and it surprises him enough to push his hips up towards you, in a hopeless attempt to gain any pressure on his lonely member. 

Dean has barely moved at all, he just stands by the bed petting his brothers brown locks. Sams eyes flick up at Dean and he shakes his head slowly begging Dean to make this stop. Dean only comments that maybe it's time to lose the gag and slips a hand behind Sams head to unbuckle the ball. 

Sam takes in a large breath of air and it sounds very close to a moan as he looks down at his swollen cock. You kiss your way back down to his cock and give it a light kiss and you feel the bed jump as Sam slams his head back into the pillow.

"Ah!... Nnn... Fuck..." You take the tip into your mouth again and tenderly suck at his cock head driving the young Winchester wild. "Fuuck! Oh-Fuck... Nnn... Pl- Stop... Oh... Uh... Nnn...." He pushes his hips up and you move your head with him, making sure to not take in any more of his cock, because you know thats what he wants. "It's... Ha... It's... too much!"

His legs start shaking and you make a loud pop noise as you let his piece go and Sam screams at the lack of contact "Jesus Christ!" But if he thought that hurt, he was not going to like what you did next. You made a small 'O' with your mouth and blew cold air over his loudly begging cock and oversensitive Sam shook arching his back until it was off the bed as he screamed "Enough! G-Ah!... It's too much!"

Seconds later, you swallowed his cock again making him bend the opposite direction, his spine now flat against the mattress and his shoulders and head pulle up to see where all that heat is coming from. You try to wrap your tongue around his pulsing cock but he's too big in your mouth. You settle for pushing your tongue against his length and surely, surely he'll surrender and beg you to let him cum. Surely the urge to release himself has got to have a hold of him.

Again. You let him go and Sam bellows a deep scream, he's almost there so you switch tactic, you lean back and admire Sam, his cock twitching and dancing, his chest rising and falling as he greedily takes in air. You admire how wet you feel at his sight. He's beautiful. You finally roll your palm against his dick lightly inviting yourself to dance with it as you pull it back away from his stomache. Starting slowly you firmly fist his cock.

"Ah!... Shi-...Nnno...Oh-Fuck..." Sam moans uncontrollably now, and holy crap Dean was so right, he's amazing like this, completely relaxed and so pretty as he arches into you, silently begging for more. "..Im..gonna... I c-can't..." Dean has moved two feet towards you, he's now petting your hair, playing with it's length and pulling lightly at the strands, telling you how good you are. And you strike a nerve in Sam because his body jerks and he twists painfully in his bonds. You feel his cock throbbing, hinting at how close he is as you let it slip out of your fingers. He spasms at the lack of touch and whines loudly. "No!"

You let your fingers tickle up his sides and he twists his body away from the touch, his body clearly starting to become sensitive to touch. "Ah...Ahhh..." You lose your thoughts as you listen to him greedily take in air as he pants. But Dean won't be satisfied until he begs you. Begs him. And unfortunetly for you, Sam is a very stubborn Winchester.

Just when his breathing starts to normalise you roll your hands back to his leaking member and again Sams body convulses in response "Nnno!" His voice is shaken and you expect that even Sam knows he will surrender soon. This has definitely gone on far longer than anticipated. You stroke quicker this time, bringing the hope of orgasm closer, but still he refuses to break. Just as his moaning starts to break into pieces you let him go again and this time Sam starts to get angry at the lack of touch."FUCK YOU! Fuck You!" He thrashes on the bed and it's probably the first time you've been worried about what Sam might do when the bonds are released. 

"Fuck Sammy... You look so good, your cocks all red and fucking angry... Just give me what I want and you can blow your load any way you want..." Deans moving dangerously close to his brother now and Sam has already told him to fuck off twice. You don't want to touch him while Dean is so close to him but if Sam loses his erection Dean might just think you're not good enough for the job. You rub your hand on his inner thigh and gently against his testicles, watching Sam squirm as he tries not to scream at you. Deep down he knows it's not your fault. You can only hope he knows that. 

But Dean can't keep his hands off of Sam, He's nodding at you to continue and you go completely red in the face, your sex is wet with desire and the need to touch yourself at the sight of Sam. But you resist. Instead palming Sams erect penis again stroking him painfully slow towards orgasm and as you do Dean starts to roll his hand over Sams chest, tugging at his nipples and pinching them, holding them between his thumb and finger and Sam moans out an insult to Dean, all but begging him to get away. 

"Told you Sammy... This is your fault...You look so good... Gonna need to taste you.." 

Your mouth goes dry at the thought, you've accidently let go of Sam out of distraction and as you do Sams body arches into Deans mouth "Ack.. Don't!...", his tongue now exploring one of Sams nipples and fuck, you don't think you can hold out much longer. You want to touch yourself so fucking bad. When Sams body falls back to the bed Deans lips follow as he continues to suck on Sams nipple, driving Sams sensitive body to it's peak. 

"Dean... Stop...S-Stop..." 

You trace a finger down Sams length and his body twitches under your touch. He's so solid, so big under that finger and you've all but lost yourself, it looks delicious. Your mouth is so dry and you lean down to give that cock a taste. You tap your tongue against Sams cockhead and you hear his pleasure spew from his lips in profanities. 

"S... S-... Stop...Fuc-... Please..." 

Finally. _That's it, Sam... Just beg and this can all be over..._ You take his head into your mouth and engulf it in warmth and Dean hasn't let go of that nipple yet. Sam spasms again, thrusting his hips as best he can towards you. You tighten your lips over it as you take his tip putting all the focus on his head and bring him closer to orgasm, slowly pulling away to let him adjust.

"no.. Just.. Stop..." His legs start to shake. And you want to make him feel good "D-Dean... No...." And you go to put your lips around his cock but Deans hand is in the way stroking his brother closer to orgasm right in front of your face. And there is nothing you can do to stop him or the thoughts that enter your mind. _This is... So fucking ... wrong..._ You can feel your vagina begging you to touch yourself.

"C'mon Sammy... Tell me what you want..." His voice is low and seductive. And when Sam only shakes his head in response Dean tighten his grip and fastens his pace. Asking Sam again what he wants. "You gonna blow that load for me Sammy?" Dean brushes his lips over Sams chest, giving his brother a light kiss as his hand blurs over his brother pleading cock. "Ah.. De-.. Please!...Fuck!..."

"C'mon Sam... Give me that fucking load..." Sams face is pure concern as he looks down to see Deans hand over his member but he hasn't got the headspace to react with anything less than a scream, he holds onto the bonds for dear life as his brother promises him the best orgasm he's ever had. "Deannn... Ah- Fuck!.. Dean... Please... Please-Please..."

But in the click of a finger all the promises are broken as Dean pulls away, letting the swollen cock fall back to Sams stomache, disappointed and full of cum. 

"Jesus! Fuck! Ahh!" Sams legs shake violently once more and Sam has to catch his breath. Dean gets up and tells you to continue.

"Kitten, You know the rule, don't let Sammy come until he begs for it..." He's standing behind you now, at the foot end of the bed. The door somewhere distant behind you as you lean over Sams legs and kiss tenderly at his pelvic region and base of Sams cock. Continuing to tease him for what seems like forever. "Sammy.. You say _Please Dean, let me cum..._ And I'll finish you up..."

You doubt Sam will ever beg for release, somehow it just doesn't seem like it's in his nature. He pushes his hips to your body and you flash a glance up his way apologetically as you draw lines with your tongue down to the head of his cock. His cock tastes salty in all the right ways and you swear each time you take him in it will be the time he spurts the white goodness down your throat.

"Ah.... Ah....Ah...Ah!.... P-Please..." He shakes his head and you can tell he wants this so bad. It has got to be taking everything he has to not beg his brother to let him cum. You watch his eyes roll back into his head and you let him slip out of your lips. The deepest moans fills the room and Sam looks spent. He can't possibly hold out any longer. The sight of him is starting to make you hurt.

Dean is somewhere behind you and just when you are ready to take Sam back into your mouth you hear an unfamiliar voice. "DEAN!" You jump at the unknown voice and you turn your head to the direction of the doorway where Dean has been grabbed from behind by some rough looking, six foot man wearing a suit and a beige coloured trenchcoat. You don't care who he is. But you are covinced he must be an angel sent by God. And by God are you happy to see him.

His eyes shine the brightest blue and you seriously wonder if he lights in place of his pupils. It's blinding but you hear the man, in a raspy voice "It's over Dean..." And Dean lets out a horrific roar at the words as he pulls and struggles in the mans grip. It's over. The words don't feel real. Deans screams are so loud and he is struggling so much. Too much. Can this man hold him?

 _He isn't strong enough!_ Your mind screams the words at you and you look down at Deans feet to see that fancy blade that he and Sam have threatened each other with since you woke up. On instict you lunge yourself forward and for the first time the wooden handle sinks into your hand. It's light weight and fits perfectly. You take one last look at the demon thats made yours and Sams life a living nightmare and without regret or thought you raise the knife and take aim at the demons chest. 

"No!" The voice is so loud you can't tell if it's Sam or the man holding Dean. But Deans body has been pulled away and you miss your target greatly as the blade disappears into the mans beige coloured trenchcoat and you swear you hear the blade crack up against the bone in his arm. 

And in half a second, Dean is free again, he's pulled the knife from the mans arm, shoves your body so forcefully you end up on the other side of the room. You shakingly place an arm in front of you and lift your body off the ground. By the time you look up to where Dean was held captive barely four seconds prior he has managed to get the man onto his knees with his trenchcoat pulled back to his elbows, being used as restraints. Dean pulls the mans hair and forces him to look towards Sams naked and sweat covered body.

"It's over when I say it's over!" Deans eyes are not human and he grabs roughly at the newcomers jaw, holding it with one hand while he grabs the gag from the desk. He forces the red ball inside the mans mouth and clicks the buckle into place. Nice and snug around the mans head and he attempts to cry out for Dean to stop. Deans furious at the interuption and you haven't even thought about moving as you watch Dean push this man who is as tall as Dean is to the foot end of the bed, laying his body beside the bed on the cold floor.

"Don't. If you so much as move an inch. I'll fucking give you an inch!" The warning is vile but you doubt the man has been here long enough to understand the consequences. Dean is now looking your way now and the begging is just natural for you at this point.

"Please! Don't!" You raise your hands as Dean makes his way in front of you. "I don't want to hurt him!" You scream as Dean grabs roughly at your wrist and pulls you to your feet. "Sam!" You've hurt him enough, less so in the physical form. But Dean is dragging you back to the bed anyway. 

But, before he's got the chance to toss your body back to Sams, Sam who is exhausted and sick of begging for release on the insides of his mind, the new man decided not to listen, He's rolled onto his side and has a knee on the floor, preparing to stand. His arms are stuck behind his back and at this angle you can just see the makings of something silver latched around one of his wrists.

"Castiel... Don't be an idiot..." His voice is a warning tone "... Get back on the floor... Or I'ma drag you to the next room..."


	8. Come on Sammy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demon Dean has Castiel just where he needs him...
> 
> Destiel? or Wincest?  
> So many choices...  
> So little time...

_"Castiel... Don't be an idiot..." His voice is a warning tone "... Get back on the floor... Or I'ma drag you to the next room..."_

"Cass!" Sam cries out exhaustively trying to warn his friend. Castiel doesn't seem to be budging, he muffles something from behind the red, shiny ball gag. You assume he's trying to reach out to Dean. His hands are held tight behind him and his trench coat is definitely not helping the situation.

Dean drops your arm warning you not to move. Yeah, like you would. You sink down onto the floor and watch the demon approach the new guy, Castiel- Cass. You are certain of one thing. Sam and Dean know exactly who he is.

"You wanna play, Cass?" Dean stalks to the new prey and still the man doesn't budge. "You know with those cuffs on... this'll barely be a fair fight..." He's right in front of Cass and folds his fist into Castiels shirt roughly pushing the blue eyed man back until his back is flat against the far side wall. He screws his eyes shut and the gag prevents a yelp as his hands are crushed between him and the wall.

"Dean! Please... I know you're in there ..." Sam pointlessly tries to reach out to his brother. "Deep down you know what you're doing is wrong... Let us help you..."

Dean scoffs at his younger brother.

"Wrong?... Oh, trust me, Sammy... this is all kinds of right.. But I'll tell you what... you beg me to come back to the bed and I'll spare our little angel here..." And with that his hand explores down Castiels hip and Dean easily holds him to the wall with the other hand. The man in the trench coat tries to get his footing. To twist out of Dean's hands.

The demon runs his hands over Castiels clothes, grabbing roughly at his hidden pecks and toned stomach. As Deans hand reaches his hip Castiel pushes forward in a rush, trying to get Dean off of him but Dean pushes him back harder against the wall and grabs at Castiels pants. 

The neat dress pants are tight on Castiel as Dean gropes at him and Castiels lets out soft moans that you barely even hear. 

"aww.. Angel... You sound so sweet... What have you got down here... What're you hidin' from me?" Dean gropes roughly again and Castiel tries to suppress the gasp. 

"Dean... Stop it..." Sam begs without saying any other begging related words, but, Dean only hums against Castiels neck in response as he palms at Castiels tight fitting pants. 

"You smell so good for me angel..." Dean pulls away long enough to call you over with two long fingers. Your eyes shift from Sam, to those two fingers and then to the new stranger being easily held down by Dean. "... C'mere Kitten.. Come meet our new friend..." You don't hesitate, pulling yourself to your feet before Dean tsks your way. "... Crawl... Come over like the kitten you are..." You squat back down and put your knees back on the ground. _Jesus..._ You can feel how wet you are, you feel the wetness throbbing, pleading you to touch yourself. 

While you crawl, Castiel twists and bucks pointlessly against Dean, trying to pull his body out from between Dean and the wall. You don't blame him. Deans hands are unzipping his pants and pulling his piece out. That was you not so long ago. Trying to run away, to hide. Trying to avoid this moment. Trying to avoid his hands over you. Pushing and begging him to stop. _But he doesn't... And he won't..._ You wish you could tell the stranger.

"Jesus Dean! Not Cass! No! Stop!" 

"You'll give me what I want Sammy...." 

You stare up at him. At both of them. And Deans got one hand on you, running his hands through your hair like the pet you've become. You lean into him. And you don't even mean to do it, but you need some sort of human connection right. Human? Demon? Anyway, He's petting you and you make some weird whining noise that might as well be a purr. Castiel has finally managed to pull away and lands hard on the ground beside you. Dean doesn't seem too worried.

"You want to have a taste of our little angel here?" Dean continues to run his fingers through your hair.

Cass shakes his head at Dean and you whimper because, you don't have a choice. Dean guides you by the hair and Castiel tries to kick out, it doesn't work, Dean catches his foot and drags his body closer, his arms scratching along the floor, pinned painfully behind him. His cock isn't as impressive as either of the boys, but he doesn't look to be completely hard either. 

"Dean! Don't!... Don't..."

Dean drags Castiels body to the bed and ties Castiel hands to the foot end of the bed. He growls and tries to pull out of the bindings, but those handcuffs nip and bite at his wrists, reminding him that there's nowhere to go. Dean now stands above him and considers what Castiel might try. 

"Dean! Dean? Please... Look at me..." He's still not giving Dean what he wants. 

He obviously comes up with something. Because he's caught one of Castiels legs and twists him unfairly to tie his ankle to his thigh. Forcing the rugged man on one knee. He looks uncomfortable and sporting a very fair erection. Definitely an average size. Deans got his other leg now, he loops the rope around his ankle and roughly pulls it to the other bed leg. He just looks uncomfortable. 

"Fucking stop! Don't do this! Not.... Not Cass! Please!" Dean continues to ignore his brother.

You are called over and Dean wastes no time in stroking the strands of your hair and asking if you, his little kitten, is hungry for some milk. _Prick._ You turn to hide your face as it twists into anger and disgust then bring it back to nod at Dean knowing you can't fight him. He guides you to the twisting mess that's tied awkwardly to the bed. One leg bent, forcing the man on one knee and the other stretched out, leaving his dick out to be assaulted by the cool air. His arms are pulled back, locked tight to the bed behind him. 

"Can you taste Sammy? He was wearing that gag about fifteen minutes ago..."The man growls at you in a warning tone, telling you not to do this. But Deans hand just keeps pushing your head forward until you are right between where his legs should be. You shift your eyesight, keeping it locked on the clean, blue and white striped tie that the man is wearing. _He's very businessy...._ You wonder what the man does for a living before Deans voice tears you back to what he wants you to do."Go on..." 

You close your eyes in a poor attempt to prolong the following encounter, only Sam can prevent this, you flick your eyesight up to stare at the man, getting caught on his eyes. They are so blue. And bright. And wow. You lower your head and the man flinches as you take his cock into your mouth. His eyes squeeze shut and he tries to shout from behind the gag.

Although you cannot see Dean you can kind of guess he's pulled his own hardened piece out and is making short work of himself. He praises you, his little kitten and the man above you, his angel. Commenting on how good you both look. You feel like you've been on Castiel for ten minutes. Though you're sure it's not really that long.

"Alright! Dean... Alright, you win! Let them go!"

And all of a sudden Dean is paying attention to his brother, he murmurs for you to continue until he says otherwise as he approaches one tied up little brother. 

"Come again? I'm not sure I heard you." Dean disappears beyond your view as he approaches Sam. 

"Let them go... Please..."

"Shh... Let me hear you say it..." The bed squeaked as Sam shuffled uncomfortable.

 _Please.... Please... Sam.. Just do it..._ You pray and Castiel shudders below you. 

"I... I want you, Dean." Sam said. His voice was quiet and you could hear him take a long sigh of defeat; you could almost picture the look of utter defeat on his face. "Please... let me.. let me come."

"That's more like it," said Dean, "good boy, Sammy."

"Just... Just let them go, p-please..." 

"Shh... Say it again, Sam..."

You sense Sam's body jump and can only assume Dean's hands are trailing along his sides, feeling the curves and muscles of Sam's body. You can remember Dean's hands on you; your hand over his as you dragged it to your breast. Jesus, you are so wet with desire. You pull off of Castiel and look past his defeated glance. Over his shoulder you see Dean standing over Sam as his hand softly explores Sam's skin. 

_Thump, thump, thump._ Your heart beats with desire and you feel yourself fade in and out of some hidden space you didn't know existed. A space where desire clouds reason and somewhere in there, you spy Castiel's neck and lean into it, gripping tightly with your teeth. You want to leave marks there. Castiel flinches but he has nowhere to go. Your hand barely finds his hard cock and you stroke it in a rush. But your eyes stay on Dean, like an addiction, watching him and waiting for your next command. You hate him.

They exchange a handful of soft words and Sam begs Dean and he looks so pretty with Dean's hand wrapped around his hard, thick length. You remember the first time you tried to fit him inside of your mouth. How badly you wanted to gag. You're so turned on as Sam jerks below his brother. 

"Please... Dean, Let them go...." Sam huffs as a moan slips free.

"Shh... I said say it again, Sammy..."

 _Oh, Jesus, What the fuck have I become..._ You know your breath is hot on Castiels ear and you can't help but dig your teeth into that special spot below his ear, tasting him. Your hand grips tightly as him and you rip a groan from behind that shiny gag. You're so wet. But both hands are busy and there is nothing to push your arousal into. _Oh... Fuck..._ You need something. Anything.

Eyes on Dean. You dare not pull your sight from his as you wait for Sam to comply with Deans wishes. Dean hasn't really touched him yet, just lightly scratched his skin as he waits patiently for Sam to give in.

"God, Dean..." His body tries to twist away but his mind is clearly trying to keep him still. "... Dean.. T-Touch m-me..."

"Like this?" Dean instantly complies, opening his palm, rolling it over Sams body. Dean stays away from Sams major sensitive spots and he has no idea how wild that is driving you as you suck Castiels neck, the whole place soaked with your saliva. Your eyes always on Dean. On his hands and that deathly smile. 

"Y-... Yes....Please..."

"More?" His hand raises up Sams side and for the first time he lets his thumb get a little too close to Sams nipple. Sams back raises off the bed, his heels digging into the mattress. You see his toes curl as his back drops back down. Castiel drags you back to attention with a muffled whine, his cock pulsing between your fingers. You consider climbing onto him but he's at such an awkward angle. Oh, and that would not be okay. You let him go and force your hand further into his pants, feeling his heavy testicles and letting your fingers find his taint. 

Because nobody has permission to cum yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually guys,  
> I'm sorry that this Chapter is so short...


	9. How's it feel, Angel?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam said he was ready to beg...
> 
> He lied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't edited.. Well, it's half edited...
> 
> Do you want an update or not? haha

_"More?" His hand raises up Sams side and for the first time he lets his thumb get a little too close to Sams nipple. Sams back raises off the bed, his heels digging into the mattress. You see his toes curl as his back drops back down. Castiel drags you back to attention with a muffled whine, his cock pulsing between your fingers. You consider climbing onto him but he's at such an awkard angle. Oh, and that would not be okay. You let him go and force your hand into his pants, feeling his heavy testicles and letting your fingers find his taint._

_Because nobody has permission to cum yet._

_'Holy... Shit...'_ You are so wet, you feel it down your thighs and the right side of Castiels neck is covered in saliva and bruises from your unintentional rough treatment. You know your pupils are blown but you can't move your gaze from Sam and Dean. Castiel is pretty motionless below you, he's solid and feels huge in your hand as you softly run your hand along his length, but, you will never get the release you desperately desire. Not from here. Castiel is tied up at too much of an awkward angle and although you feel more than willing to try, you know you would not be able to hold on.

Deans hand is taunting Sams body, it feathers along Sams hip bone and Dean repeats to Sam for the third time that if Sam isn't begging that he will get bored with him. The fact that Dean is teasing Sam until he begs has you hot and ready to go. But, it looks like Sam will never beg his brother. 

You're staring at Dean through your long lashes, craving his experienced touch. You trail some slow kisses from his ear down his neck and across to the front. As you suck on his adams apple you're surprised as he seems to lift his head up, giving you a very lit green light to suck at him.

Closing your eyes momentarily you circle the area, his adams apple feeling solid and almost unmoving as you push at it roughly with your saliva covered tongue. You lick up his chin to his bottom lip and take the flesh between your teeth and pull lightly forcing a throaty grunt from the man. Your hand retracts from his pants and you push your hand up his white button shirt. His skin is so hot. You pull back and try to focus your gaze on him. His eyes look like stars, sparkling, pupils blown huge like your own. Saliva is seeping from his mouth from the ball gag and it must be your growing arousal, but, you want it, you want to taste him. You lean into him and wrap your lips around the gag to taste the stranger. 

When you open your eyes they are staring with need at the older Winchester, Dean. His hand is a blur over Sams solid cock as he brings Sam near orgasm only to let him go right before he has a chance to spill his load. In a moment of greed, you wish that was your hand making Sams back arch off the bed in hungry need. Castiel flinches when you find his nipple. _'I wanna cum...'_ And you know there is only one way to get it. You pull your hand from Castiels shirt. You hear a soft whine from him as you caress his face and pull away from him. Looking up in time to see Sams body twist and pull from Dean as Sam tells him to get his hands off of him.

"C'mon Sammy... You said you wanted this.. " Dean whispers so low, so sexy, his attention is on his brother and at first, he doesn't even register that you've stood up. That your attention is no longer on Castiel. "You will beg me Sam... And if you don't start soon, I'll make it harder and harder..." 

Your heart is pounding. What if he punishes you for being disobient? But, You can't reach climax and it's all you can think about. Maybe, If you ask right, he'll let you back to the bed. You close your eyes at the thought of riding Sam to orgasm. Collapsing on top of the six foot tower. Your legs tremble as you hear Sam nearing orgasm without you, his loud broken sigh as Dean lets him go, again. You don't even notice your breathing has become heavy and equally interested in making that fantasy a reality. So you clear your throat gaining Deans attention.

"Dean- I..." You shift your eyes down at Castiel and back to Dean. What the hell were you thinking? But you push on. "... I...I want to be good... For you... Please..." your eyes shift to Sams hard cock and you pray that he gets the hint. You unintentionally lick your dry lips and you don't know when they got so dry because Castiel has enough saliva on him to refill the Nile river. "...Please... I want- ... I need it..." Finally, you close your eyes in shame, you ask youself whose side you are even on at this point.

Deans head drops to the side to stare at you as he pulls away from Sam curiously. "Kitten, Are you telling me ... You want some milk?" Your heartrate quickens at the thought. The mere thought that he hasn't already grabbed you roughly and harmed you is enough to keep you aroused. You look shyly down at Castiel, who's cock is twitching against his half raised dress shirt. His chest is heaving up and down as he takes in ragged breaths. 

You nod and move your eyes up at Dean again. "Please..." Deans expression is curious and you have a bad feeling that he isn't going to allow you to finish. "Please... i want to cum... Please... Let me..." Your hand is running through Castiels hair and you don't even realise you're doing it, running your fingers along the strap and buckle of the ball gag.

"What do you think Sammy?" Dean looks down at Sam and you give a small whimper as he turns away from both of you. "You ask him... Beg him for his cock..."

There is no hesitation from your lips "Sam. Please, I'm so... So Sorry... I need to cum... I can't hold it anymore... I want you, please... I wana ride you, please.." You pull your brows together and you whimper again when he refuses to reply. "Sam.. please... I- I can't do this..." You squeeze your thighs and shudder when you think about how hard your nipples feel. "..Sam... I know you want to cum too... Please... Just let me-"

"Sammy?" Dean interupts with a whisper. "Sam, I'm starting to get bored... You lied to me.. You said you were ready to beg..." Deans hand pulls out a small black cock ring and leans over to Sams hard cock slipping two pieces over him. 

"Get the fuck off me!"

The first one is rolled to the base and it looks tight, there isn't a chance Sam will spill anything with that sitting so tightly on his cock, Sam winces in pain at the tightness and Dean slips the next piece over the head of Sams cock. Sam tosses and tries to make the job harder on Dean but in the end the black piece is slipped over the head of his cock and Dean tells Sam that he will beg, he won't have a choice and leaves him for the moment. Turning his green eyes back to you.

 _'Oh, God...'_ He sounds annoyed. You start to burn with worry, maybe interupting was a bad idea. Your hand is massaging Castiels hair, petting him in a soothing motion and he leans into the touch like a precious tiny puppy.

"What about you Cass?..." You feel Castiel still at the sound of his name. Your heart feels like it could start failing at any given moment. Dean raises an eye brow at you. "... Go on.. Ask him..." There's no time to waste you drop to your knees and beg him. 

"Plea-..." You pull your brows together and bite your lips closed. "... I wanna make you feel good... Please... I need this... I need to cum..." He looks up at you with those amazing sky blue eyes and you press your forehead to his and beg him in a quiet whisper, promising him that it'll feel good. That you'll make him feel good. You suck at the other side of his neck to coax him into saying yes, licking that tender spot under his ear as you suck another bruise into his soft flesh. You whisper a moan to him and tell him for the third time that you need it.

Your heart skips a beat when he eventually nods and you flash Dean a hopeful, excited smile. Dean walks over to unattach Castiel from the bed and warns him that he can make the experience very painful if he tries anything stupid. Dean leans in close to the newcomer, who is comfortably resting on his knees with his cock springing free from his unzipped dress pants. His hands boud behind him. He sure is a sight."Prove to me, Castiel... Prove you're gonna be good for me..."

You cotton on to the words much quicker than Castiel does as Dean stands up, palming his erection through the cotton of his briefs. He makes light work of the gag and pulls it softly free from the mans mouth. Dean looks at him curiously, continuing to palm his ready cock. "...a'right Cass, show Sammy how it's done..."

Drool is still evidently smeared across Castiels face and he looks up at Dean, his eyes twitching into a squint. But instead of answering his silent question, Dean puts a hand on your shoulder and positions you in front of Castiel, his hand gets heavier and you take the hint to get to your knees in front of him. 

"Playtime must be earnt Castiel..." You look up at Dean and there is merely a shred of human decentcy left in you as you pray he will let you unbutton those dirty jeans. He doesn't, he takes the hard thick cock out himself and runs his hand along the length, you swallow back some eager saliva and close your eyes as you feel the juices falling down your clenched thighs. 

"Dean... I- I don't think..." Castiels voice is like heaven to your ears. How did you not hear him like this before? Or maybe you are just too far gone and too desperate for the upcoming events. Your vagina clenches and throbs and longs to have something solid spreading you and bringing you to orgasm. 

"What's wrong, Cass? Never given a blow job? Have you even received one?"

".... No..." 

As if on cue Sam lets out an igniting moan, you see his toes curling at the foot end of the bed and you're too embarrassed to admit it took you a little longer to reaslise that second cock ring must have a vibrator attach to it. But, for the first time you're too distracted, did this guy just say he's never had a blowjob?

"Wait... Seriousl- No?" You hope they'll forgive your intrusion of words. He stares up at you sheepishly but you are just too baffled that no other woman has even put his cock in their mouth. 

"Does that feel good, Sammy?" Dean flashes Sam a quick smirk before returning his attention back to the virgin below him. "It's not hard, Cass... Just open your mouth and let me in..." 

"Nnngh!!.. Cass .. Don't!" Sams voice calls from over the bed. You watch his feet twist and kick out. "Nnn-Ahh! ...Ahh... Ah.. ah.....Dean! Not Cass! Don't!" Deans attention is definitely divided now. "Ughh! Ahh! Stop it! Turn it off!"

"Are you begging me for it yet, Sammy?"

"Nno! Damnit- .... No!"

Dean looks over expectantly at the tied up Winchester and when Sam finishes saying 'no' Dean smiles. -well, then.- And looks back at Castiel. Dean rubs his mushroom cock head across Castiels lips, but Castiel either really doesn't understand or is being defiant, he doesn't open his mouth. He doesn't let Deans cock slide inside. For the first time since you've been here, Dean doesn't get angry or lose his temper. 

"kitten, How about you show Castiel how it's done...." You are far too eager to please you bring one knee forward and lean into Deans cock but Dean grips your hair and forces your gaze up at him. "Not me, Kitten... Show Castiel what he's been missing..." 

Slowly, you turn your knee towards Castiel and turn to meet him. Just as you're about to lean in for a kiss from Castiel Sam pipes up yelling Deans name, Dean grips your hair, stopping you in your tracks and you start to realise Dean is using the two of you against Sam. He must really care about Castiel. 

"Want something, Sam?... I didn't think so..." 

Dean releases your hair and your lips collide with Castiels. You pull away and whisper at him to hold his tongue out. He looks confused but does as you request, you quickly ask him to close his eyes as you connect your lips to his, taking his tongue in your mouth and he moans appreciatively to you. You let your lips glide over his tongue as you pull away.

You slide your body back a bit to lower yourself to the floor and you let yourself tease him, just a little bit. You kiss his hip bone and trail the kiss to his pubic bone, letting your tongue slide across the pubic hairs and finally down his shaft. He sounds like he's forgetting to breathe. One moment you hear him taking in air greedily and the next he's holding his breath. You finally wrap your lips around the head of his cock and take him in as far as you can. Gagging when you feel his cock hit the back of your throat. 

"How's it feel, Angel?"

"Ah!..." You look up at him through your lashes, just in time to see his eyes wide with lust before his head raises to stare at Dean "Ah!... Dean..." 

"Yeah?... Angel?" Deans hand is now in Castiels hair, petting him softly. "How's it feel?"

"Ah... Ah... Amazing... Oh!..."

Dean takes a step towards his angel and pulls him head into his crotch where Castiel continues to moan and pant. Castiel doesn't fight him and why would he want to?

"Alright, Kitten, That's enough..." You take in as much of Castiel as you can and really let your lips slide along the length for the last time as you pull off of him. You see his body shaking and you give yourself a small pat on the back for being that good. "See Cass... S'good isn't it?" 

Dean finally lines his cock to Castiels mouth and Cass lets him in with very little fuss. Castiel gags over it and tries to pull away but You know first hand that Deans grip is mean and cold. He doesn't let Cass come up for air. He doesn't let the stranger move away at all. 

"Cass.. You better watch those fuckin' teeth..." Dean growls warningly. You pull yourself to your knees and whisper for Castiel to relax his throat. He's making muffled, pained cries and Dean is relentlessly slamming his cock into the back of Castiels throat. 

"Shh.. i'm gonna jerk your cock... let your mouth go slack... But remember how good my lips were on your cock...." Castiel moans around Deans cock and you slide your hand down his abdomen, to prevent him from biting Dean in shock. "... Breathe through your nose...you're okay... You're doing good..."

You still hear Sam groaning from the bed as he thrusts and pulls at the bindings but your attention is on Castiels cock as you stroke thoughtfully at the length. Your other hand finds one of Castiels cuffed hands and you awkwardly try to hold it because it's the best you have to offer in comforting him as you continue to soothingly shush him, whispering to him about how good he's doing.

"D-...Dean!... Nnnggh- ... Turn it off!..."

Your brows pull together in concern and your heart sinks for Sam as his pained cries go unanswered. Dean softens his pace on Cass as he calls him _'His good angel'_ And now Cass has a nose full of pubic hairs as Dean holds him in place. Your mouth is watery from the site and your heart is beating rapidly with desperate need. "Sammy... He feels so good..." Castiel makes a throaty moan, his hands clenching and you wonder if he is getting any air at all as your grip tightens around his cock, stroking him closer and closer to completion.

"...Nnnn- Gah!... Dean! St- Turn it off! Please!... Jesus.... Turn it off!"

"Sam... You are gonna haft to feel how good he is..." Sams pleads for Dean are completely ignored as Dean continues to taunt his little brother. "...Don't worry Sammy... We'll get around to it... So much time...." He says between thrusts. 

"Ah!... Ahh! ...Aaahhh...." Sam's moans turn to sighs and his verbal pleas have slowed down to pants. He's no longer on the verge of breaking, which is strange because you were sure that's what Dean wanted and now, he's just laying there panting quietly. The cock ring is either on very low or switched off. It's hard to hear over the sound of Castiel slurping at Deans cock.

"You've been so good for me... So patient..." You look up at Dean knowing he's talking to you, for that short period, you haven't been too sure what it is you're supposed to be doing. He lets Castiel fall off of him with a loud gasp. "You too, Angel... You earned it Cass... Gonna make you both feel good..."

Dean roughly lifts Castiel to his feet, his knees are weak and barely able to hold him up as Dean shoves the not so small man to the open door. You weakly follow the two men to the next room with the promise of riding Castiels meaty cock lingering in the air. But, just before you leave you can't help but a quick look back at Sam who has his eyes screwed shut and is twisted onto his side, clearly trying to unsuccessfully avoid the light vibration of the cock ring that buzzes over the head of his cock.

You'd have apologized to him if you could have, your stomach sinks at the sight of him, it's your fault. All of it. And you can't help this nibbling feeling that things are only going to get worse for him once Dean has settled you and Castiel into your new room.


	10. Collared.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is leading Castiel down the hall. You have a bad feeling about this but follow them blindly a few doors down. You just want to feel that orgasm ripple through you. Right now you'll do anything for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly edited.
> 
> I am seriously proud of this chapter. It isn't at all where I planned the chapter to go, but as per usual, the characters did their own thing and made the chapter a total masterpiece. 
> 
> (If only they did that in *ALL* of my stories... *Continues to grumble about unfinished works*)
> 
> Anyway, Guys, I'm sure you all know- I do read the comments, and I do take your suggestions seriously, I'm usually a chapter or two or three ahead so just because I don't write it straight away (Or exactly as you ask... Doesn't mean it isn't coming..)
> 
> Also: FTR! Let it be known Castiel was "SUPPOSED" to take Dean down (Like 4 chapters ago...) Castiel was supposed to END the story... But, your comments kept the story going... and I have ONE other back up plan to save them all... Don't make me use it!

_You'd have apologised to him if you could have, your stomache sinks at the sight of him, it's your fault. All of it. And you can't help this nibbling feeling that things are only going to get worse for him once Dean has settled you and Castiel into your new room._

The three of you exit Sam's room and you follow Dean with your head lowered. You're not sure what Dean is planning for you two and you can feel the wetness between your legs as you walk. Castiel's hands are still handcuffed behind his back and Dean has his hand on Castiel's shoulder with a firm grip. A deep red stain of blood has begun to dry on his shirt and you can't help but feel guilty for that, too. 

Dean opens a door to a bedroom. It's two rooms from where Sam is. The walls are painted earthy colours and the back wall has wooden panels. A wide bed with dark grey bedding takes up the majority of the room and on both sides sit a bedside table with small lamps. The room smells musty and you can only guess how long it has remained empty and untouched. 

Dean shoves Castiel into the bed, "Stay there. You, be a good kitten and take his pants off."

You nod numbly and get onto your knees. His pants are still unzipped from earlier and his stiff penis is out. You curl your fingers around the elastic of his pants and as you pull them down, you watch Dean. He has a collar with strange symbols burned into it and a long chain which he attaches to the headboard of the bed. Cass grunts as you fully remove his pants and Dean looks back over to the two of you with a sickening grin that has your blood running ice-cold. 

Dean walks over to you two and Cass looks back at him. He eyes the collar for a few seconds and you can see the gears turning in his mind. His eyes widen with realisation.

"Dean, no!" Cass says. He leans to the side to avoid Dean's grasp but as he does his cock slides against your face. He gasps at the touch and Dean roughly grabs a handful of his short dark brown locks of hair. He turns his head from side to side vigerously in a feeble attempt to dislodge him. Dean clasps the collar around him and Cas slumps back and a soft moan escapes him, " _Dean_.. stop.."

Dean pulls away and you catch a small glimpse of the collar snuggly fit around Castiels neck, the strange etchings are glowing an impossible blue-grey colour. It's beautiful. Castiels face is scrunched up, he looks uncomfortable. Dean yanks the chain that's now attached to Castiels neck forcing him closer.

"You're such a good angel for me..." Dean pets his damp hair and rolls Castiel onto his stomach. The bed muffles Castiels grunts as Dean moves the trencoat off of the handcuffs. "Hey, Hey. Stop movin'..." Dean shoves his elbow between Castiels shoulders to stop him from shuffling as he leans over to the handcuffs. Two loud clicks can be heard and Dean moves away from him quickly, pulling you along with him. 

"What did you do!?" Castiel lunges at Dean aggressively, the collar ripping him backwards, keeping him on the bed. His hands wildly search the metal collar, feeling the carved symbols and hunting for a lock or break to get it off. His hands bump the chain that is solidly attached to it and glares at Dean with content. "Do you know what you have done!? Do you have any idea-" 

"I told you, with the cuffs on it wasn't going to be a fair fight." Dean rests one hand on your naked shoulder as he raises his other open hand at the new pet. 

"Dean, Don't." Castiel warns, but, with the flick of Deans wrist he is thrown onto his back. Castiel makes choked sounds as his hands claw at the chain trying to pull the band off of his neck. He kicks out at Dean. But with a few swift moves Castiels legs are both securely tied down to the corners of the bed. 

Castiel digs his heels into the mattress and heaves his body up, taking a gasp of musky air as the collars pressure is lifted from his windpipe. He coughs mildly and watches Dean with a sharp glare. 

Dean makes his way behind you and suddenly bends you over the bed. His long fingers swipe over your wetness and you gasp as his hand circles your entrance. "So wet. Look at that thick cock." He comments making your face heat up. He slaps your rear and tells you to get your pretty legs either side of Castiels hips, you follow his orders with haste, Castiel jolts as your wet pussy slides along his solid cock, his hands finding your hips, but, he doesn't lift his gaze from Dean. 

"Wait..." Castiel begs. You look down at the red lines that circle his wrists but his hands don't stay there long before he's reaching out to grab at Dean. You fall forward, your hands landing on Castiels stained shirt, but, Dean is much faster and quickly grabs the chain pulling it up and forcing Castiels heels off the bed. Choking him. Castiels hands quickly detour to the collar in an unfortunate attempt to yank the collar off of his neck.

"Do you think this is enough to kill you?" Castiel makes choked sounds in response, one hand fighting Deans in a losing game of tug-o-war. "Don't make me chain your hands back up, Cass..." Dean lets the chain go and moves out of Castiels reach once again.

Castiel coughs and sucks in the oxygen to his lungs. "You know that it's _not!_ " He growls as he watches Dean make his way to the foot end of the bed. You look up and meet Castiels aggressive expression, his eyes stare straight through you, his hands refusing to leave the chain. 

"Unbutton your shirt, Angel..." 

His nose curls and twitches in anger,his hands not budging from the chain and when Deans hand slaps down over Castiels ankle in a silent threat that he may start pulling at it you watch Castiels expression turn from anger to fear. His hands tighten at the chain as he prepares to play tug-o-war for his life again.

Your juices pool over his hips. There is so much and you feel his cock dancing below you trying to feel more of the heat from your snatch. You can't help it. You can't control yourself as you push your hips to his to feel him. Its the most relief you've had in such a long time and he feels so good as you slide against him. Your pussy tingles as he groans and he pushes his hips up to yours. 

His hands and legs are shaking, his chest is rising and falling with excitment. You lean over him and starting with the bottom button of his dress shirt. You help him pull his arms through the beige trench coat and pull his clothes out from under him, tossing them to the floor, all he has left is the navy blue tie, his hands start to pull it loose but you become too impatient.

Grabbing hold of his hands you push them above his head, resting them into the pillow there and lean into him catching his mouth with yours, He sighs and you take the opportunity to explore his mouth with your tongue. Everything about him is heat and warmth. His cock bounces against your throbbing vagina and you push your hand down to line him to your entrance. 

You push back and slide down his length, watching his head push back into the pillow in ecstasy, he can hardly move an inch so the thrill of climax is in your hands. You lean on your knees and bounce above him. His cock filling you and finding your core. But, besides the heavy breathing and minor moans of pleasure, Castiel is a silent partner. You stop jumping over him and thrust your hips, rolling them over him, hoping the change in tactic will rip some louder response from him. The bones in your spine feel like jelly and you let your naked body fall to his, your hand bunching in his trenchcoat as his cock fills you once again.

"He's... Gone..." Castiel says between mild pants. You pull his tie from him and discard it. And your excitment starts to slow, Castiels words seem pretty obvious that even though he's hard, he hasn't consented to you being over him. You rest on his chest, listening to the rapid thumping of his heart. You know it's selfish, but, you just want to hold him. You snake your arms under his back and just as your hand finds his blade, he surprises you when his body shoots up in response. "AH!... Ah!" For a breif moment, you think you've hurt him but you quickly realise that those little noises are moans. And either that was a delayed reaction or... There's some other factor at play.

When Castiel falls back to the bed you can't help but need to try that again. His back is leaning against your hand and you find his shoulder blade again. He shouts something in a language you don't understand and he starts to moan, his hips slamming into yours in a race to find his orgasm. You snake the other hand under him and shove your thumbs selfishly into his shoulder blades, blindly searching them. You feel him coming undone below you as he screams out unaudiable words of pleasure. You know they're words because he chants them as his seed shoots deep inside of you.

Even though you feel unsatisfied and disappointed that you haven't reached climax. You are totally astonished by the mans ridiculously sensitive spot. His hips jerk painfully at his oversensitive cock and you quickly pull off of him and lets your body rest over his, your head on his shoulder. You stay like that for a moment, you think about the lines that map out his back and wonder what's there. Replaying the scene in your mind over and over. An obsession of his shoulders slowly building inside of you. You roll off of him and ask him to let you hold him. To let you see his back.

With his hands still holding the chain he silently complies, rolling away from you, showing you his clean, masculine and very tight lined back. For some reason you had expected him to at least have a tattoo or a scar or something. Something to explain why he's so sensitive here. You can't help but want to explore the skin. You run a hand along over his shoulder and push your lips to the red marks on his blades. His body spasms at the light touch and his lips let a small moan creep out. And now, now you really want to explore him. You lean into his blades a hand on either one and apply the smallest of pressure, a light massage of the area and without warning Castiels legs are pulling at the ropes, his body spasms and archs into the touch. He sounds are like silver flutes humming straight to your soul. 

You pull away quickly from him with one selfish thing on your mind. You have to do this. You make pace for the foot end of the bed and untie him. His body immediately scuffles to the top end of the bed, giving his neck relief. His legs are shaking from the climax.

"Shh... Hey..." You speak softly, like trying to tame a brumby in deserted lands. "..Get on your stomache..." You can't tell if that was you asking or demanding him but you note that his errection hasn't yet deflated. It is probably over-sensitive so you decide to ignore it, but you definitely note that it hasn't gone anywhere, yet. Castiel rolls onto his stomache and moans into the pillow, his hands never leaving the collar and chain. The collar is obviously tightly fit around his neck. "Hey... I need to tie your feet back up.. If Dean comes back and sees that I untied you, he'll be pissed, okay?" You hear heavy breathing in response and otherwise, Castiel seems to not hear you.

You crawl along him, resting your body against his, whispering to him. "Hey.. Hey.. It's okay.." Your hand finds his shoulders and he moans a little. You clearly have his attention. "I need you to shuffle down a bit so I can tie your feet... C'mon Angel...." You pause at the pet name. And what made you say that?

 _'Castiel. His name is Castiel...'_ Your mind corrects you and you make a mental note to use his name and not Deans chosen pet name for him. It might make him respond negatively to you and you don't think you could handle that right now.

"Shh...Come on Cass... It's Castiel, Right?" You push a hand to one of his blades and he responds- Just like you knew he would. You use the sensitive spot to coax him down the bed, lightly running your hand in different places of the blade to bring his body down. His face is burried in the mattress, his hands tangled around the chain and even though they're muffled you hear him moaning with need below you.

You meet the end of the bed and tie his feet back up in haste giving his body a look over, he looks so precious like this, body tightly stretched across the bed, you know his cock is still hard and he's covered in sweat, his toes curling and stretching, his shoulder blades pulling together and pushing apart. You can't wait to get on top of him and explore his skin. You climb above his lower back, straddling him. He shuffles in anticipation.

Finally, you rest your hands just below his shoulder blades. Your theory, his blades are his sensitive spot. So you roll your thumbs under the blades and feel his body twist underneath you. Your hands sliding down the muscles along his sides. You dig your thumbs either side of his spine and rolls the skin as you push your thumbs to the bright shine of the collar. You hear him moan the closer you get to his blades. You roll the base of your hands over his shoulders and what you can reach of his neck, he groans at the touch and you are unbelievably wet at the noises he is making. You unvoluntarily roll your hips, wishing you had something there to relieve yourself. You let your body fall to his and lustfully take a bite of his shoulder blades He shouts some strange word unknown to you. You get lost in touching all of his back. Listening to the words he shouts as he bucks. Even though you have no idea what he's saying. You push back and dig your thumbs, almost painfully into his shoulder blades and he twists into it, screaming at the touch. 

"Mals..Ur...Graph...Un...Fam...Graph!"

You don't recognise the words so you push your thumbs into his blades again and he reacts much the same. Squirming and screaming out in that unknown language. You wish you knew what he was saying. You lean down and take the sensitive skin between your teeth. Again and again. Listening to the sweet sounds that are forced out of him. Your left hand grips at one blade and your teeth sink into the other as your right hand finds your clitoris. You could do this all day. You moan into his shoulder as he begs you in something that isn't English.

"Ged.. Med... Gal!..."

And you only know it has to be some sort of language because he repeats some of the words in a mantra. 

"MalsUr- GraphUn...Ged-...Med-... Gal- ...FamGraph!"

You grip tightly at his blade, your fingers bruising the skin there as you fondle your clitorus. You are so close, his mumbles bringing you closer and closer to the edge. "Oh! Oh God... Ah!... C'mon.." You grip his shoulder again and rub at it, squeezing it as you sink your teeth into his skin again. You come undone and Castiel continues his mantra.

"AH!...FamGishMedMals! FamGishMedMals! FamGishMedMals!"

You gasp against his back, kissing the bite marks and he jerks below you. You roll off of him and pull him into you as you push your hand under him to reach for his still leaking cock. You wrap your hands around it and stroke. He bucks into you and for the first time he speaks English at you again. 

"Please.. Please... My.. Win-S'AHhh!" He jerks his cock into your hand and you apply the pressure he wants to his left shoulder blade and listen to him moan and plead.

Ahh! Ah-Arconsiel! GedMedGal! Ah-Ah- Arconciel!!"

You cut him off as you lick and suck at his shoulder blades, finding it is more sensitive closer to his spine, you circle the area with your thumb. You start to worry that you might break his skin when his body spasms and Castiel shoots a second load into the bed. Screaming that final word. _Arconsiel._


	11. You -literally- asked for it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You guys *literally* asked for it.  
> And I finally caved.  
> Enjoy your **SPOILER ALERT: WINCEST**  
> But don't enjoy it too much...

_You cut him off as you lick and suck at his shoulder blades, finding it is more sensitive closer to his spine. You start to worry that you might break his skin when his body spasms and Castiel shoots a second load into the bed. Screaming that final word. Arconsiel._

**WINCESTER POV - THIRD PERSON.**

Sam is twisting and bucking, the vibrator clearly taking it's toll, teasing him for far longer than even he can handle. The stupid thing is; it's not even on that high, but the tightness ensures a constant buzz over the tip of his cock, it definitely isn't enough to make him climax- Just high enough to occassionally buck and keep his cock interested. 

Deans shadow can be seen as he comes down the hallway making Sam rigid for a quick period before the ring suffocating his cock makes him flinch, Dean comes to the door and leans against the frame, taking in the sight of Sam. 

"You ready to start doin' what I tell you yet?" Dean lifts off the door frame and casually walks over to Sams stretched out body.

"Go to Hell..." Sam grunts.

"Cute..." Dean muses as he holds up a long piece of black fabric, pulling the length between his hand folding it in half. "...Hold still"

Dean grabs Sams long hair to hold him and loops the fabric around his eyes tightening the ends into a knot at the side of Sams head. Sam grits and breathes in through his teeth as the soft, tight cloth forces him to close his eyes.

"There we go... Beautiful... Now..." Dean puts his hands in his pockets to retrieve a tiny remote with about three buttons on it and Sam hears two clicks and instantly feels the cock ring start to buzz in a tapping sensation over the head of his cock. 

"Ah!.. Ah-Ah!... Dean? Don't!" Sams body jerks out of time with the vibration, trying to find a rhythm.

"Shh, I know what's best for you... You just lay there and enjoy yourself for a minute..." 

Sam feels the bed sinking at his knees and he tries to twist away from Dean, it's hard to know what to do when he can't see what Dean is doing. "Dean! Don't! Don't!" Dean is between his sprawlled legs and as Dean kneels Sam feels Deans naked legs on his own. He begs for Dean to stop. It does nothing but earn him the exclusive sound of the button being clicked.

The buzzing changing up and getting faster, Sams body reacts to the change of tone across his cock, tries to pull his legs in to push Dean away from him, his body jerks as it becomes accustomed to the new sensations and Sam successfully hold back a moan, refusing to give away his vulnerable state. 

Dean lowers himself to his knees between Sams legs and easily manouvers Sams stretched body so that Sam is almost sitting on Deans lap. 

"Dean! No! You can't!" Sam cries out, his toes curling in a useless attempt to push the overwhelming sensations away. "You can't!" 

"I won't-..."

"Fuck! S-Stop!"

"... But neither will you..." Dean clicks the button again and again Sams body convulsing with each click, his hips pushing up high into the vibration and this time he was a little less successful at hiding his moans. 

The pattern changing completely, a mixture of continuing and beating buzzing meeting Sams sensitive cock. His legs shaking over Deans hips. Dean, meanwhile, strokes his own cock under Sams rocking hips.

"Ah!... D-Dean... oh, God, Please!..." *Click* "AAhhh!... Please!.. Oh, Please... Stop..."

Dean furrows his brows at the way Sams voice hitched up, the way that it almost sounds like Sam is begging him to keep going. 

"That was a different noise, now, wasn't it?" Deans hands rub at Sams legs, letting his cock bounce between their bodies, pre-cum starting to sprout at the top. He thrusts his dick slowly against Sams taint letting the tip of his cock nudge Sams sac, then he brings the tip of his cock back down to nudge at Sams hole.

"Don't..." Sam tries to twist away but ends up thrusting into the cock ring.

*click*

Sam bellows a deep moan as he calls his brothers name, his body jerks above Dean as his hard cock gets used to the new routine of buzzing.

"Sam... If you don't beg me before I run out of settings, I'm gonna put this baby back on vibe 2 and come back after I've fucked Castiel dry, is that what you want?... I'll have him screaming in Enochian and begging so fucking good..." Dean nestles his cock to Sams hole, stroking the oozing pre-cum into Sams tight muscle. Sams face heats up, because, it feels so good there, it feels so right. "... As for the little kitten, I'll get her to help me... She already begs so well doesn't she?... I bet she'd do anything..."

*Click*

"DEAN! No! AHh! Oh God! Oh God!" Sams hips thrust and pull so much Dean has to wait to put his cock back at Sams hole. 

"Everytime you get used to it, Sammy... Everytime I'm gonna click the button again... It's got an auto function Sam. It's why I like this one so much. I can set this timer to 90 seconds and every minute and a half it'll flip between settings... And thats how I'm gonna leave you...im a patient demon" Dean leans over Sams stressed body his cock threatening to breach Sams hole as he reaches for the blindfold.

"Dean, Pl-pleass-ah!" And Sam makes some high pitched moan as Dean removes the blindfold. He was right. Sam is beautiful as his eyes adjust to the sudden light. His brows are pulled together confused and disgusted in himself. His hips start to meet the pace of the vibrator. "Fuck!... Oh, Fuck!"

"I'll make you cum, Sammy... but you gotta do it for me... you gotta give me consent to fuck your ass..." Sams almost figured the pattern out. "I wanna make you feel so good... Gotta fuck you Sam..." Dean brushes his hand over the shaft of Sams throbbing dick. And something in Sam finally snaps.

"Fuck! Yes.... oh God... please... Dean..." 

_Bingo. There he is. Right on cue._

"Almost there, Baby, Almost there..." Sams body shakes. Willing itself to blow it's load over his stomache and onto the sheets below him, but its not enough to make him cum. Not with two cock rings on and not with the speed changing so often, going between long winded vibrations to short beats. He rides the small wave and just as his body starts to lift off the bed in a phantom orgasm.

*click*

"Dean! Dean! Nnngh- Fuck! do it!" The vibrator is at it's end, Dean watches curiously as Sams body shakes uncontrollably, his legs being the most notable. Sams knuckles are white from gripping the ropes, but it's the way Sam begs that really has him gripping his own errection. "Dean! Jesus! No...! Fuck-please- Please!!!"

"Sam... You're not cumming..." Dean clicks the vibrator onto it's lowest level and Sams body jerks at the threat of not blowing his hot load. Dean repeats it to him. "You're not cumming Sam... I'll be back soon..." 

"No! No! Dean! No! Fuck me! Dean!" Sam thrusts into the cock ring pointlessly. Mouth dry and panting, there isn't any way for him to blow his load, not on the lowest setting, even if his cock weren't being strangled by the second cock ring. He needs Dean to let him cum. The vibration feels so good. But, it isn't enough.

"... uh... ah... ah! ....ahh-ah... fuck- ... Fuck!!... Dean fuck me!... please.. ah! Please...!" Dean pushes his cock to Sams holes rubbing against it and Sams looking down at his throbbing, trecherous cock. "Dean! Do it!"

"I told you Sam.. i said i would leave you while i go fuck Cass..." but his cock is still nestled at Sams hole. Teasing him.

"No.... Please... Put it in..." Sweat is trickling down his forehead, brows knitted closely together and body shaking. He looks a treat in Deans eyes.

"Or maybe..." Dean has a devilish grin as he clicks the vibrator twice more, the vibrator back at the start and Sam hears the vibrator "Buzz Buzz Buzz Buzz..." like someones beating a drum over his hard angry cock "Maybe .. you wanna play again?"

"Nnn-no....! Please, dean, please....! I need- I need to cum! No games...." Sams hips start jerking to the vibrations, his thrusts meeting each buzz. But Dean has already made up his mind, he waits a few more seconds, waits to hear Sam moaning as his ass bobs over Deans pleading cock.

*click* its all changes. The buzzing speeds up again.

"You wanna cum? Want my dick in your ass... slamming your prostate Sammy? Tell me you fucking want it.. Make me give it to you... Or you know what'll happen..."

*click*

"Ah! AAHH!! DEAN!! OH! Fuck!" Sams back arches off the bed. Pressing his ass to Deans hips he rolls them trying to feel more of anything in a hopeless prayer that he can blow his load. "Fuck!.... fuck... fuck me! Dean! Give me your fucking cock!" 

It feels like someone is flicking his tip with their tongue. Sam doesn't know if he can take much more, his cock is aching and his body, though it's responding well, he doesn't know how much more he can take before it'll give up on him. 

"Not yet baby..."

*click*

"Ah!! AH! Dean!! Dean! Oh God! Oh! God! .. Fuck... Fuck.." Deans hands are suddenly on Sams hips as he pushes their bodies together And Sam feels Deans cock lining over his hole again. "Dean! Jesus... fucking do it... fuck me! Please! Please fuck! I cant take it... Dean... i wanna fucking cum... make me cum! .. Ah!"

*click*

"Oh!... no... no!..." Sam arches his back again. Trying to pull away from Dean. Though he doesn't know why he would ever want to. "Dean I can't! Put it in! Fuck me!" 

"Almost there Sam..." and Dean starts to shuffle his cock closer to sams hole, nudging the muscle and Sam tries to lower himself on it. Dean can hear Sams screams echoing down the hallway. Part of him hopes Castiel can hear him. 

*click*

"DEAN!!! Fucking Hell!" Sams body twists away and Deans hands slowly bring Sams hips back to his cock. Sam can feel how big he is against him and Dean starts to breach him. He watches Sams eyes widen and fill black with lust. "AH! Dean! Yes. Yes. Yes.. fuck-Ahh!" Sam cries at how good and stretched he feels.

"You feel so good Sam..." and before too long Dean is inside him with nothing but Cass' spit and Deans pre-cum to lube the way...

"Ah! Dean!!" Dean doesnt need to do much. He basically lets Sam do all the work as Sam lifts his hips and fucks himself on Deans cock. 

"You gonna cum Sam?..."

"Yes. Fuck!... im gonna cum"

"Gonna cum on big brothers cock..."

"AH! Dean!!"

*click*

The vibrator is at its end and all of a sudden all cock stimulation has left. Sam screams at the small humming sensation that is left behind, the lack of exteral touch means he won't be able to cum. 

"Gonna cum on my cock alone baby?" Dean lifts his hips slamming into his brother, finding his prostate with surprising ease.

"Dean. Dean.... fuck! No! I can't!"

"Eyes on me Sammy... i didnt do all this work for nothing... let me see you..." Sammy looks up at his brother with lust and greed as he chants Deans name. His hands grips the ropes as he pushes himself down on Deans cock. "Just like that, Baby..." Dean continues pushing his cock in and out of Sams barely prepped hole, his cock pulsing with need as he hears Sam crying out for him.

Sams eyes flutter and he wonders if he might surcum to unconsciousness. Deans cock slides over his prostate in a perfect rhythm, But his rhythm is slowing down and before too long Sam feels Deans length inside him, making him feel completely full as he pulls the first cock ring off from the base of Sams throbbing and thankful cock. "Oh- God- Dean!" Sams voice hisses, his hole clenching at Deans cock and for a small period he jerks at the extra touch.

And just like that, Deans hand is gone and he starts rocking in and out of his little brothers body again, wondering how much his baby brother could possibly take before he blows his load untouched.

Dean can feel his own orgasm building as the music from Sams lips reach his ears. "Told you, Sammy, Told you I'd have this" He whispers to himself with closed eyes as his cock splits his brother open. Sam whimpers and continues to beg senslessly. Dean hooks one hand around Sams hip to hold them together as Dean feels his balls slapping against his brother, his other hand is in an open fist as he bobs it over Sams cursive cock. 

His hand rapidly pumps Sams cock and in less than ten strokes Sams climax rips out of him, cum rocketting all over the sheets, Deans hand and Sams taunt body. But the noises Sam makes? Jesus, Dean doesn't think he will ever witness anything like it as he watches his brothers body jerk and squirm, rocking and screaming his name. Deans hand lowers the pace on Sams cock but waits for his brother to beg for the other half of this ride.

"Got another load for me Sammy?" Deans hips are relentless, continuing to pound away at Sams hole, nudging that soft spot in him everytime he enters. His hand coming up the length of Sams cock over the sensitive head when Sams body suddenly trying to pull away.

"Agh!.. ah-ah!... Dean!.. Dean..." his legs are shaking and he starts trying to pull away. "Dean! Stop! Fuck. Stop!! Ah!! Dean! It hurts! Dean! Its too fucking much! AH! AH!"

"Where you think you're going!?" Dean puts one hand just below Sams stomach to hold him in place as he nails Sams prostate and jerks his brother. "I havent cum yet Sam..."

"Dean!... Ahh!.... No! Stop!!" Sams hands strangle the ropes above him, so much he's worried he might lose a finger or two. "Dean! It's too much!" But Dean ignores him and continues to push inside Sams abused hole. Moments later Sam is reduced to nothing but pained screams, Dean lets Sams cock go and leans his whole length inside Sam, Leaning over the young Winchester so their faces can stare right at each other.

"Next time... You tell me you're ready to beg. Make sure you fucking are Sam..." Dean pushes his balls up against Sams hole and uses his open hand to rub over Sams blisteringly sore cock. "I'm gonna leave a mark on you today Sam, to remind you that you belong here. You belong with me... To me!..." Dean pulls out and pushes back in "...You're mine!" 

Sam moans out a pained cry as Deans open fist strokes his dick again. He feels the wet spurts filling his hole and Dean still doesn't stop, Sams cries and screams have fallen silent and this is truly a lesson he will not forget. Deans cock spills it's load in Sams hole but keeps going. His thumb circling the sensitive skin on Sams cock head and in a sudden moment Sams body starts to spasm as a second unwanting orgasm is torn painfully from him. He wishes he had the strength to scream.

Dean pulls his limp cock from Sams horribly abused ass, he's as exhausted as a Demon can be. Exhausted isn't really the word for it though, Satisfied is a closer representation. Sam doesn't move, the young hunter looking like the mirror store after their tussle with Bloody Mary. Sam doesn't even blink. He stares through the ceiling. Even though his skin is all still in tact through and across his body, Sam feels like his whole body inside and out is covered in his own blood. His hands are twitching over the ropes and he swears he feels blood there too.

"Now, Sam... I don't wanna hurt ya... But I need to make sure you know you're place..."

Sam looks vacant. The only way Dean even knows he's still alive is that his chest is rising and falling with intake of air. Dean doesn't worry too much about it. He pulls the remote back up as he turns his heels for the door, clicking the buttons a few times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also guys, Sorry for the inactivity. I have SO much on my plate at the moment.
> 
> I do have the next chapter ready but, I have a handful of things I'm looking at with it before I post.
> 
> I also have a Supernatural convention this weekend! (No Jared or Jensen though) :D
> 
> On top of all that^^ I'm also TRYING to finish a writers challenge... O_o
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! I read/love my comments and take suggestions very seriously!
> 
> Also. **SORRY THAT I DON'T EDIT**... I wish I could change this part of me... But I can't...


End file.
